Misjudged
by SlyGriff
Summary: Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find that out they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm reloading this story since it has now been beta'd. My Beta is none other than the great Angel JJK. Thanks for all your help Angle!

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun.

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find that out they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R

**Prologue  
**

Hermione Granger was making her way down the hall. It was the last week of her 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had just met with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. She was to become Madame Pomfrey's apprentice.

As she rounded a corner, Hermione crashed head first into someone. That someone was Professor Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts.

"Oh. Professor, I am so sorry." Hermione said as she helped Severus pick up his things.

"You need to pay more attention Miss Granger." Severus sneered harshly as he picked up his papers.

"Well, good evening professor." Hermione said as she grabbed her books and headed off.

"Bloody know it all." Severus mumbled as he continued on his way to his office.

Severus thought nothing more of his run in with Miss Granger. Not until dinner that night anyway.

"Oh. Severus. Good news." Albus said happily at dinner.

"What is it?" Severus asked as he read his Evening Prophet.

"Miss Granger will be joining the staff this summer as Poppy's apprentice." Albus answered with his trademark twinkling blue eyes.

"Great. 1/3 of the Golden Trio will stay and continue to be a thorn in my ass." Severus sighed.

"Severus, Hermione is a talented witch. She will make a wonderful addition here. What do you have against her?" Albus asked.

"She's a know-it-all Albus, and she's always getting into trouble with Potter and Weasley. Personally, I would rather her leave alongside Potter and the other Gryffindors." Severus answered harshly, already annoyed with Hermione's continuing presence.

Had Severus paid more attention at dinner, he would have noticed that Hermione was sitting by herself at the end of Gryffindor table reading. Twenty minutes later Severus sat in his study wearing a pair of muggle sweat pants and a loose shirt. He was nursing a crystal tumbler of fine Scotch. He pulled out his journal and opened it to his last entry. Right away he knew this journal was not his.

January 16, 2001

Tragedy struck my family yet again. Mom wrote today and told me Brendon is getting worse.

It had been 2 years since he had a relapse. Why did his cancer have to be inoperable? He's only 9 years-old for Merlin Sake! The doctors say he has less than 4 months to live.

First, grandma & grandpa and now my baby brother.

Severus sat there shocked.

_'How can the girl not show any emotions? Maybe I've misjudged her.' _Severus thought as he flipped through the journal.

February 5, 2001

They are gone, Mom, Dad, Brendon. Damn Voldemort! He sent those bastards to kill my family.

Dumbledore said that Professor Snape tried to get help sent for them as soon as possible. I'm sure he did.

To him all I'm just 1/3 of the Golden Trio, the resident know-it-all bookworm of Gryffindor and a lowly pathetic mudblood.

Luckily I'm of age. I am the last of the Grangers, my family line will end with me.

Severus flipped through the journal once more.

May 16, 2001

I wonder what those two will do without me next year? They say they are my friends. Ha! Bull shit. All Harry and Ron care about is using me instead of using their own brain.

Oh well. Next year things will change. It's time I stand on my own, without them. It's time for me to shed my skin and grow. I really hope that I get that apprenticeship with Madame Pomfrey.

Severus was shocked, all this time he thought he knew Hermione Granger, now realizing that he didn't know her at all. He quickly closed the book.

In the Head Girl chambers Hermione sat on her bed holding what looked like her journal. She quickly opened it to where her last entry should have been.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

She stared down at the tidy scroll of Severus Snape. She stared at notes, potions ingredients, theories and calculations.

"Hmm. Seems I grabbed Snape's journal by mistake. Oh well. I better take it back to him." she mused.

Hermione closed the journal, grabbed her wand and headed towards the dungeons.

June 1, 2001

It's over, the Golden Trio is officially over. Ron and Harry told me last night that I should forget about being a medi-witch and become an auror like them.

I told them that I was sticking by my choice, so then they then started yelling about how I was abandoning them, that they needed me to help Harry, to help him train and research a way to defeat Voldemort.

I can't believe them! I told them I was becoming a medi-witch regardless of what they think, it's my choice, my life.

We haven't spoken since, which is fine by me.

Severus couldn't believe what he'd just read. Without really thinking about it, he made a copy of her journal and cast a spell that added anything she'd write in the original copy. He had just put his copy away when there was a knock on his office door.

"Enter!" he yelled.

The door opened and in walked Hermione. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir. When we bumped into each other earlier, I believe we grabbed each other's journals. I just came to return yours." Hermione said as she handed him his journal.

"Thank you. This is yours I believe." Severus replied, handing over hers.

"Well then, good night sir." she said as she took her journal and turned to leave.

"Congratulations on your apprenticeship." he said to show his new attitude towards her.

"Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with Madame Pomfrey." she replied with a smile.

"I bet. Good night Miss Granger." he said.

"Night sir." Hermione said as she turned and left his office.

Severus sighed and leaning back in his chair, he thought he knew her. Seven years of having her in class hand-waving and know-it-all attitude and watching over her, Potter and Weasley, constantly getting into trouble.

'_Merlin, I don't even know this girl. Well, woman is more accurate. She's much stronger than anyone knows. Perhaps she will be a good addition here after all.' _Severus mused drifting off to sleep.

The final week of school past quickly. Hermione planned to go back to her flat to pack up her things and would then return to Hogwarts that following weekend. She rode the train back to London sitting in the head compartment alone.

All too soon the train reached King's Cross. She gathered her belongings and disembarked from the train groaning when she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We just wanted to say bye. Maybe we'll see you around." Harry said.

"Maybe, enjoy your summer." she replied then walked away.

Finally she was doing what she wanted she was following her dreams and not those of others. Hermione Varia Granger had never felt as free as she did in that moment. She excitedly returned to her flat and began preparing for her new life.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 1 Moving on and Hermione's Drea

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 1- Moving On and Hermione's Dream  
**

Hermione Granger was down in the dungeons working with Professor Snape. They were restocking the stores for the hospital wing. Even though Severus insisted she didn't have to help, Hermione stated she was helping. 

"Have you heard from Draco sir?" Hermione asked stirring porridge like potion. 

"No. Why?" Severus answered curiously. 

"Just wondering. I mean you are his god father. He's joining the auror training. He starts in two weeks. I'm really proud and happy for him." Hermione replied smiling slightly. 

"Yes. I too am proud of him Miss. Granger." Severus added with pride. 

They were just putting the potions into crates to be taken down to the hospital wing when the potions classroom door burst open. In walked Harry and Ron followed by a wary Draco. Hermione and Severus looked up. 

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry ordered. 

"Go ahead Miss Granger. I can finish up here." Severus said. 

Hermione nodded in thanks and led the three guys outside. Once outside the door Harry and Ron started in on her. 

"Where the hell were you? I thought you would be at the Burrow for Harry's birthday?" Ron demanded, face going red. 

"I had to work Ron." Hermione answered calmly. 

"So you're still going through with this stupid idea of becoming a medi-witch. You know, it's not too late to become an auror. What about the Order? Are you abandoning that too like you did us?" Harry asked snidely. 

"Now wait just one damn minute! I didn't abandon shit! All you guys ever needed me for was to do all your thinking! As for the Order, I joined back in our sixth year! I've been doing research for them, on things that will actually matter and can be done!" Hermione said raising her voice. 

"You need to be with us Hermione! Not following this silly little pipe dream of yours!" Ron yelled. 

"Back off Weasley! You too Potter! How can you two stand there and treat Hermione this way? I thought she was your friend?" Draco exclaimed. 

"She was. 'Till she sold out." Harry answered. 

"I think it's time for you to leave. Maybe I'll see you around." Hermione said coldly and turned to walk back into the classroom. 

Harry reached out with his seeker reflexes, grabbed her arm and pulled her back out into the hall. 

"We're not through here." Harry said harshly. 

"I believe you are Mr. Potter." Severus hissed as he stood at the doorway. 

"Fine," Harry spat out with a dirty look at Severus and Hermione. 

Ron and Harry spun on their heels and stalked away. Hermione absently began rubbing the spot on her arm where Harry had grabbed her. Draco slowly approached her. 

"Don't worry. If you want, I'll talk to them. Make them see that your path is different than theirs." Draco said calmly. 

"Thanks. I don't think it will do any good Draco, but you can try." Hermione replied. 

Draco nodded, kissed her cheek and walked away. Hermione sighed and walked back into the classroom. Severus noticed a dark purple bruise forming on her upper arm as she began finishing packing the potions. 

"You all right Miss Granger?" Severus asked in concern. 

"I'm fine sir. Well, I better get these up to Madame Pomfery and I'll send a house elf down for the rest." Hermione answered softly. 

Hermione left before Severus could even reply. Seeing that bruise on her had angered him and he didn't even understand why. Shrugging it off, he entered his study to finish his lesson plans for the next year. 

Hermione quickly retreated to her rooms located off the hospital wing. She stepped in front of the mirror and examined the bruise. 

"God. That looks bad." she mumbled to herself. 

The bruise was now deep purple and covered the upper part of her arm, just below her shoulder. She knew Harry was strong, but not that strong. She shuddered as she recalled the looks in both Ron and Harry's eyes, the look of betrayal, anger and hurt. Hermione sighed as she walked to her desk, pulled out her journal and began writing.

Down in the dungeons Severus was reading through his lesson plans when he noticed his copy of Hermione's journal glowing. He quickly grabbed it and opened it to her latest entry. 

August 6, 2001 

Harry, Ron and Draco came by while I was in the dungeons helping Professor Snape brew and pack some potions for Madame Pomfrey. I've never seen Harry and Ron that angry before, especially at me. 

They accused me of betraying them just because I'm becoming a medi-witch and not an auror like them. I never wanted to be one. I prefer helping by using my hands and mind. Not relying on my wand and bits and pieces of information. 

I was surprised when Professor Snape came to help when Harry grabbed me. Even Draco stood up for me. Perhaps the professor isn't as bad as everyone says he is. 

This is a sad day. I've now lost my two best friends, I fear permanently. The only one I have now is Draco. I would probably have Ginny if she hadn't been killed the summer before her fifth year. But, that's the story of my life. I always lose the ones I love it seems. That seems to be my curse in this life. 

Severus was shocked. He couldn't believe how her friends could treat her that way and that she had actually complimented him. He also felt for the young woman, no real friends except Draco and of course those within the Order. He slowly closed the journal, put his things away and headed for bed. 

Hermione had finally managed to fall asleep. She had started out dreaming of one thing then suddenly her dreamscape shifted.

_*Hermione's Dream*  
_

_Hermione suddenly found herself walking through the gardens at Hogwarts. As she looked around this enchanted place, she noticed someone dressed in a black cloak approaching her. She tried to make out a face, but the stranger kept his hood up.  
_

"_Who are you?" she asked not afraid._

"_I think you already know that answer Hermione." a male voice replied._

_The voice was familiar to her. She just couldn't place it. The man approached and stopped about an inch from her. She could feel his breath against her cheek as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
_

"_Don't be afraid little one. I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you. Do you trust me?" the man whispered.  
_

"_Yes." Hermione answered without any hesitation._

_The man then covered her lips with his. Hermione found herself melting into this stranger's arms. His scent enveloped her as did his arms. Hermione quickly returned the kiss. She knew that she should be terrified but there was something about this man and his voice that she found comforting and arousing.  
_

_The man pulled away and began to nibble at her neck. Hermione found her legs barely able to support her weight. The man quickly scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the large King-size bed that had just appeared.  
_

"_If you want to stop this at any time just say the word." he whispered._

_Hermione nodded, too consumed with the sensations to speak. Slowly and lovingly the man began to remove her outer robe, shoes and socks. The feel of his hand brushing against her bare skin was enough to set her blood on fire. She watched as he stood up and removed everything but his silk boxers and the cloak.  
_

"_Let me see your face." Hermione asked.  
_

"_Are you sure you're ready for that?" the man replied._

"_Yes. Show me who you are." Hermione pleaded._

_Slowly he removed the cloak. When he looked up she gasped. There before her was none other than Severus Snape. Hermione was shocked.  
_

"_Professor?" she asked confused and uncertain._

"_It's Severus, Hermione. You have no reason to fear me." Severus said gently._

"_I don't fear you. I'm just surprised." Hermione replied.  
_

_Severus smiled as he sat down beside her. Hermione returned his smile. Severus leaned down and began to kiss her once more. Hermione welcomed his kisses and tangled her fingers in his thick, soft, raven hair. Slowly the kiss turned more passionate, more heated. Severus moved his body over hers._

_Hermione let out a moan at the feel of his well toned body covering hers. Somehow she was shed of her clothing and Severus had removed his boxers. Both were lying naked staring into each other's eyes.  
_

"_What do you want Hermione? Tell me what you want." Severus whispered huskily as his fingers made their way down her body.  
_

"_Ohhhhhh. I want you. Make love to me. Severus." Hermione moaned as she felt his finger brush her womanhood._

_Severus smiled and quickly covered one of her nipples with his mouth as his fingers slid gently into her. Hermione moaned at the sensations he was sending through her. He slowly and firmly began to pump one then two fingers in and out of her. Making sure she would be ready for him.  
_

_Hermione writhed beneath him as he began to kiss his way down her body. He looked up at her as he reached a point just above his fingers moving within her. Her head was thrown back and eyes closed in passion. He then covered her clit with his lips.  
_

"_Oh Severus!" she cried as her whole body arched off the bed._

_Severus set to work pleasing the young woman underneath him. Within minutes she was gasping his name and climaxing into his mouth and on his fingers.  
_

"_You taste so sweet my dear." he said as he once more kissed her._

_Severus moved himself between her legs. With one look into her brown eyes he thrust into her welcoming body. Both moaned at the feel of them becoming one. Severus stayed still till Hermione was ready. Hermione rocked her hips against his, eliciting a growl from deep in his throat.  
_

_The two began to move, their motions in perfect sync with each other. Hermione wrapped her arms and legs tightly around his waist and shoulders. Their pace quickened, both nearing their climaxes.  
_

"_Severus!"_

"_Hermione!"_

_After they had reached their peaks Severus collapsed on his side pulling Hermione with him and tightly into his arms.  
_

"_That was wonderful my little one." he whispered as he kissed her forehead.  
_

"_Now I know what you've been hiding all these years. Too bad this is only a dream." Hermione sighed.  
_

"_I will always be here in your dreams my dear. Never doubt that. Now sleep." he whispered.  
_  
_*End Hermione's Dream*  
_

Hermione bolted up, wide awake in her bed, her body shaking from the events of her dream, while her blood still on fire from the kisses and touches. 

"What the hell was that?" she asked out loud. 

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 2 Severus' Dream and Getting Re

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 2- Severus's Dream and Getting Ready for the Final Battle  
**

Severus slept peacefully that night. The first time in a long time for the dark man. He rolled onto his side as his dreamscape shifted around him. 

_*Severus's Dream*  
_

_Severus found himself in his potions classroom. He looked around and found someone sitting in the spot Hermione Granger once sat. Before he could speak the person stood up._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

_The person didn't speak but simply removed the cloak. When the person looked up, Severus saw it was Hermione Granger.  
_

"_Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" he asked shocked.  
_

"_You are as bad as Dumbledore. Why ask questions you all ready know the answers to. I'm here for you professor." Hermione answered as she slowly approached him.  
_

_He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Miss Hermione Granger was smiling at him and looking as if she wanted to eat him alive. Severus may be a lot of things, but blind wasn't one of them. He had noticed that over the years Hermione had grown into a very beautiful woman.  
_

"_You look scared professor. Why?" Hermione asked teasingly._

"_I don't think this is appropriate. Miss Granger, I think you should leave before Poppy comes looking for you." Severus answered unsure of this situation._

_Hermione began laughing as she continued to walk toward him. She stopped laughing as she placed her arms around his neck. Standing on her tip toes she whispered softly into his ear.  
_

"_Haven't you figured it out yet, Professor. No one is going to come looking for me, this is your dream." she said.  
_

_Hermione slowly licked the shell of his ear with her tongue, sending shivers down her former professor's spine. That little maneuver was all it took. Severus grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. Not a slow gentle kiss. Oh no. It was hard and demanding. Hermione submitted willingly to his advances. Severus picked her up and placed her on her desk.  
_

"_How long have you fantasized about me? Here in this very position?" Hermione asked seductively._

_All Severus could do was moan as he felt her fingers begin to remove his robes. Within minutes his outer robes and shirt fell to the floor. He looked down at the young woman before him. He quickly stripped her of all her clothes and the remainder of his.  
_

"_This is what you want? Isn't it Hermione?" he hissed._

"_Yes. I want you professor. Only you." Hermione answered as she pulled his head down for another kiss._

_Severus quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as one of his hands went between her legs. He found her wet and ready for him. Without hesitation he thrust his hard member deep into her._

"_Sweet Merlin! You're tight." he growled._

"_Professor." Hermione moaned._

_The two quickly began to move. Hermione matched each of his hard, deep thrusts. She was a vixen. And all his. Severus leaned down and latched onto one of her nipples. Hermione threw her head back and let out a deep groan._

_He was close to reaching his peak, as was she. Before he could even blink, Hermione pushed him away, leapt from the table, knelt before him and took his throbbing member into her mouth.  
_

"_Dear god! Hermione. You're so good!" he groaned as Hermione worked her magic on him._

_Hermione looked up at him with her sultry golden eyes as she slid him in and out of her mouth, twirling her tongue around him as she did. Severus had to grab the table behind him in order to stay standing. Within seconds he was coming into her mouth. She greedily drank him in. Once spent, she took her time and licked him clean, then rose to her feet._

"_I take it my professor is happy." she said slyly._

"_Oh yes Miss Granger. When did you become such a vixen?" he asked as he returned their clothes to their bodies._

"_That's my little secret. Until next time Professor." Hermione said.  
_

_*End Severus's Dream*  
_

Severus bolted awake. He quickly looked around. No potions classroom, no Miss Granger. He was in his bedroom, in his bed, with a raging hard on. 

"What in the hell was that? Miss Granger a vixen? I must be working too hard." Severus said out loud as he went to the bathroom to relieve himself. 

At breakfast the next morning Severus noticed that Hermione seemed a bit embarrassed about something. He put it out of his mind. He was too busy trying to figure out that dream he had last night. What did it mean? 

After breakfast Hermione returned to her rooms, grabbed her journal and headed outside. She was glad Madame Pomfery gave her the day off. She found a spot under a shade tree at the edge of the lake. She quickly opened the book and began writing. 

Severus was at his desk when Hermione's journal began to glow. He opened it and began reading. 

August 7, 2001

Last night I had the strangest yet erotic dream. It started out with me and Brendon playing at the beach when he was only five or six. Suddenly it shifted, I then found myself here at Hogwarts in the gardens. 

Then a man approached me, he was wearing a black cloak that covered his face. I should have been afraid but I wasn't. I asked him who he was and he said I already knew the answer. His voice was so familiar. 

He then said he wouldn't hurt me and to trust him. I did. That's when he kissed me. My god! I had never been kissed like that. His kisses made my knees go weak. If he hadn't been holding me I would have collapsed to the ground. 

Suddenly I was in his arms and being carried to a king-size bed. He told me if I wanted to stop all I had to do was say so. I didn't want to stop. He removed my outer robe, shoes and socks. Whenever his fingers brushed my skin, ohhh Merlin, I felt as if my very blood was boiling in my skin. 

I asked to see his face. He asked me if I was certain before he removed the cloak. Then there, right in front of me was none other than…Professor Severus Snape! I was shocked, but not unhappy. 

He told me to call him Severus and not to be afraid. I told him that I've never been afraid of him. He kissed me again; this kiss was just as passionate and heated as the one before. He slowly removed my clothes as well as his. 

I must say the man has one fine ass body. I wonder if that's what he really looks like under all those robes he insists on wearing. 

We started making love. Oh my god the man has one talented tongue, not to mention other talented body parts. Afterward I was sad because the dream had to end and he told me he would always be there, in my dreams. 

I never told anyone, but I had a crush on him in school, but over the years the crush grew into something more. I believe I'm beginning to fall in love with Professor Severus Snape. 

Severus sat there in complete shock. He couldn't believe what he had just read. Hermione know-it-all Granger was in love with him. Now what was he suppose to do? Ignore it? Approach her?

In an isolated area of England, Draco, Harry and Ron were waiting for their turn to go the auror obstacle course. 

"I bet you guys ten galleons and a bottle of Fire whiskey that I finish the course faster than you two." Draco drawled. 

"You're on." Harry and Ron agreed. 

"Potter, Weasley, Malfoy! You're up. Ready? Set? Go!" the instructor yelled. 

The three made their way through the course. Running, jumping, dodging and lunging. Draco was way ahead of the other two. He quickly reached the other side and waited about a minute for Harry and Ron. 

"Malfoy. Time: 10:15. Potter. Time: 13:00. Weasley. Time: 13:15. Well done Malfoy. Potter, Weasley, you two need to improve. Everyone hit the showers. We will return to the course in one month." the instructor said. 

As Harry, Draco and Ron headed for the showers they were stopped by Arthur Weasley. 

"I'm glad I caught you three. You need to come with me. We have to get to Hogwarts." Arthur ordered urgency in his voice. 

An hour later most of the Order of the Phoenix was convened in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron sat with the Weasleys and didn't even acknowledge Hermione, while she sat with Draco and Severus. 

"Your attention please, we have just found out that Voldemort will be making his move during the Welcoming Feast. He plans to attack Hogwarts head on. I need everyone to be prepared. I have sent word to all the students. The older students will return on time and help fight. The younger ones will remain at home till they here from me." Albus said broadcasted over the quiet. 

"What do we do?" Draco asked. 

"You, Ron and Harry will remain here and begin training. I have taken the liberty of calling the members of the D.A. They will be arriving in the morning." Albus answered. 

"As for the Ministry, I will have the best aurors here and ready in two weeks. Then the aurors, order members and D.A. will begin to plan their attack." Arthur added. 

The Order then began to make plans and two hours later everyone was dismissed. Hermione headed outside and sat by the lake. Draco approached her and sat beside her. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Any luck with those two?" she asked. 

"No. They just walk away when I bring up the subject." he answered sadly. 

"Well, there's nothing I can do to change their mind. I'm not giving up being a medi-witch. No matter what. This is my dream. And I'm following it." she sighed. 

Draco hugged her tightly. The two friends sat there just thinking about all the changes they had gone through. It was the beginning of their 6th year when Draco openly denounced his allegiance to Voldemort. He was resorted and became a Gryffindor.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and himself had become so close. Most figured him and Hermione would get together, but there was nothing between them but friendship. 

"Well, I'm heading in and going to bed. Don't stay up too late. We're going to have a long day tomorrow." Draco said. 

"I won't. Night Drake." Hermione said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

Draco returned the hug and kiss then returned to the castle. Hermione stayed outside for another half hour before returning to the castle. She was halfway to her chambers when she ran smack into someone. 

"I'm sorry Miss Granger." Severus said. 

"It's okay professor. Well, I'm off to bed. Good night sir." Hermione replied. 

"Miss Granger." Severus called out. 

"Yes?" she asked. 

"I was just wondering, will you be able to go through training tomorrow with Weasley and Potter there?" he answered. 

"I'll be fine. They don't want to speak to me and I don't want to speak to them. I'll do what has to be done for the Order and the Wizarding world." she replied with conviction. 

"I see. Well, good night. Hermione." Severus said. 

"Night. Severus." Hermione replied with a smile. 

Severus started to walk away when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and faced Hermione. She rose up on her tip toes and pressed her lips softly to his in a sweet kiss. She then turned and headed for her quarters. Severus smiled as he too returned to his. Both thinking the same thing. 

"Now what do I do?" 

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 3 Confessions of Love

**Misjudged  
**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 3- Confession of Love  
**

Hermione spent her time divided between training with D.A., the Order, Aurors and working on her apprenticeship. Harry and Ron still weren't talking to her, which really didn't bother her. She was sitting in her room reading when there was a knock at her door. 

"Come in." she called out. 

The door opened and revealed Severus. Hermione smiled at him as she marked her place and put away her book. 

"Hello Professor Snape. Did you need something?" Hermione asked. 

"I was hoping we could talk." Severus answered, not outwardly showing his nervousness. 

"Sure. Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked politely. 

"I could go for a Scotch, but tea will be fine." he replied. 

Hermione walked over to a small cabinet, pulled out two crystal tumblers and a bottle of Scotch. She filled the tumblers and handed one to Severus, who looked a little surprised at her choice of drink. 

"Don't be so shocked. If you had paid attention, you would have known that because of my use of the time turner I'm now twenty-two. But, somehow I'm not surprised you didn't know that." she said as she sat across from him in a chair. 

"What did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her Scotch. 

"This is a good brand. I wanted to talk about what happened last week when we ran into each other. I mean that kiss." Severus answered. 

"That. Well, I have a confession. I've had a crush on you starting my fifth year. By my last year that crush had turned into something more. I fell in love with you professor. I never told you or planned to. I figured that there is a good chance one or both of us could die in the final battle and I should tell you that someone loved you and you weren't alone." Hermione explained, hoping for him not to explode. 

Severus sat there unsure, he never expected this. He didn't know what to say. He took a deep swallow of his drink and a deep breath and finally spoke. 

"I don't know what to say Miss Granger. I mean, I admire your talent, your sharp mind and you are very beautiful. What do you expect from me?" he queried. 

"I expect nothing. I just wanted you to know my feelings. So you wouldn't feel alone. I know you have spent the past twenty years trying to make up for the mistakes of your youth. You've repaid your debt sir, so many times over. Because of your sacrifices, you have saved so many lives. We owe you so much, you deserve the chance to have a life that is yours and yours alone." she answered with no doubt in her voice. She reached over and placed her hand on his knee in comfort. 

Severus sat his tumbler on the side table, reached over, grabbed Hermione, pulled him to her and kissed her. The kiss was slow, gentle and passionate, just like both their dreams. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers in his silky hair. After about five minutes they pulled away for air. 

"I never knew you were such a good kisser." she said slyly. 

Severus smiled and captured her lips once more. Two hours later found Severus holding Hermione in his arms, both lying on the couch, her head on his chest over his heart. 

"What happens now?" she asked softly looking up at him. 

"I don't know. But whatever happens, we'll face it together." he answered into her hair. 

"You'd better go. As much as I would love for you to stay here, it would probably be best if you leave. I'll see you at training." Hermione said pouting. 

"You're right, as always. Sleep well Hermione." Severus replied tenderly with a kiss and then headed to his own quarters. 

She quickly changed and climbed into her bed with a smile.

Severus made his way to his rooms in a daze. He still couldn't believe that Hermione Granger loved him. But what did he feel for her? 

She was beautiful, brilliant and witty. But did he love her? He knew was attracted to her, but did the attraction run deeper than just lust? He changed for bed and fell asleep as his subconscious began sorting through his feelings toward Hermione. That night Hermione and Severus had the same dream. One of them together, making love all night long and one that both wished to come true. 

The training continued. It was now the day before Voldemort was to attack. Albus stood in the Great Hall before the Order, the D.A. and the Aurors. 

"You have all made wonderful progress. You are as trained and as ready as you will ever be. Everyone has their orders and what roles they are to play in the battle tomorrow. I want all of you to take the day off from training today. Spend it with your families, loved ones or whatever you feel will calm you before battle. Everyone is to meet back here tomorrow morning at 10:30. Everyone dismissed." Albus announced. 

Hermione started to leave when Ron and Harry blocked her path. 

"Can I help you?" she asked already knowing how this was going. 

"I think we need to talk." Harry said sternly. 

"Fine. Talk." Hermione said. 

"We need to know if you will be standing beside Harry and I tomorrow?" Ron asked. 

"No." she answered sharply. 

"What?" the both cried. 

"You heard me. I will be with Madame Pomfrey, Draco and Professor Snape. We will be making sure no one is to get inside the school." Hermione replied waiting for the blow. 

"You four alone? You won't stand a chance." Ron said spitefully. 

"There will be Order members and Aurors with us. If that is all, then I'd say we're done here. See you tomorrow." Hermione said as she turned and started to walk away. 

"You really have given up on us haven't you Hermione? I thought we would always stand together." Harry asked. 

"You're wrong Harry. I haven't given up on anything. Except maybe our friendship and that wasn't my doing. You two made the decision for me. Good bye." Hermione answered and walked away. 

Severus had watched and heard the exchange. He was shocked at how her former friends were treating her. He waited till Harry and Ron left the hall as well. He made his way to his rooms. He had just sat down with a glass of Scotch when there was a knock on his door. 

"Enter!" he called out. 

"Hi." 

Severus spun around. There was Hermione. He sat his glass down and walked over to her. He took her hand and walked her over to the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked. 

"Well, Albus said to spend this time with family or loved ones. I have no family anymore. So I figured I would see if you wanted to spend this day together, if you want to." Hermione answered. 

Severus answered her with a kiss. They came apart and simply held each other. After Hermione confessed her love for him, she had sent a letter telling him that she would not rush a decision out of him. She would wait. He had finally come to a decision regarding his feelings toward Hermione Granger. 

"Hermione, what do you say we get out of here?" he asked. 

"Sure." she answered. 

Severus took her hand and led her to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder, took her in his arms and called out the destination. 

"Paradise." Severus said clearly, as not to end up somewhere else. 

The couple shot out of the fireplace in a large sitting room. Severus pulled out his wand and lit the candles all throughout the room. Hermione took in her surroundings. The room was beautiful, the walls were covered in tapestries of fine silk, paintings of landscapes done by both muggle and wizard artists, and the furniture was a dark mahogany. Over all the room felt lived in and homely. 

"It's beautiful. Where are we though?" Hermione asked loving this place. 

"This is my home. After my mother died and my father was sent to Azkaban, I sold the family manor and bought this place. I come here when I need to think or be alone. I usually come here in the summer, but didn't the past two years for obvious reasons." Severus answered watching her as she walked around the room admiring the furnishings. He smiled as she fingered the painting of the Parthenon in Greece. 

"This is beautiful. Who painted it?" she asked curious. 

"I did." he answered. 

"Really? It's wonderful. Did you paint any others?" she asked in awe. 

"Yes, several in fact. Come on, I want to show you the gardens." He said as he took her hand. 

Severus led her through the large, spacious home and through a pair of double French doors. Hermione gasped as she saw the extensive rose garden. It was beautiful. Roses of every shape, size and color surrounded her. Severus smiled as he took her arm in his and began walking through the maze like garden. They stopped at a bench that was placed in front of a statue fountain of Ares, Athena, and Hestia. 

"I take it you like Greek mythology." she stated. 

"Yes. Those three are my favorites. The God of War, Goddess of Wisdom and the Goddess of the home and hearth." he said. 

"Interesting choices. I understand Ares and Athena, but why Hestia?" she asked. 

"Well, I didn't have a happy childhood. Hestia represented everything that was pure about mortals. She also controlled the elements and watched over the mothers of earth. In Roman mythology she is known as Vesta. I hoped, when I was younger, that one day I would meet a woman who represented the same things she did." he answered, opening up. 

"Oh." she said saddened at what he'd said. 

"Hermione, I had given up the idea of marrying and having a family. That was until you confessed your love for me. You are everything I ever wanted in a woman. I have made my decision regarding us. I love you. And I want us to be together." Severus said as he took her hand in his and his heart filled with hope. 

"You have me Severus." Hermione whispered as she leaned over and kissed him. 

Severus gathered her into his arms and pulled her into his lap. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened. Severus held Hermione as tight and as close to him as he could. Severus removed his lips only to attack her delicate neck. 

"Severus." Hermione moaned. 

Severus slowly began to unbutton her blouse while Hermione was busy undoing his as well. Within minutes their shirts, Hermione's bra and their shoes and socks were dropped to the grass. Severus moved them from the bench to the grass. 

"You are so beautiful." he whispered. 

"Make love to me Severus." she breathed out. 

Severus gathered her tightly in his arms. In the blink of an eye they were in Severus's bedroom. Severus gently released Hermione so she could look around the room. Hermione took in the room around her. 

The room was large; the windows were draped in sheer emerald green curtains, there was a black and white marble fireplace against the back wall and there were more tapestries on the walls along with two paintings. 

The part that was the most inviting was the bed, a King-size four poster bed with bed hangings made of silver with the bed posts were carved with figures of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. 

Hermione smiled as she walked over and stood in front of the bed. Smiling seductively at Severus she slowly began removing the remainder of her clothes. Severus could only watch as her body was slowly reveled to him. Hermione pushed the curtains aside and moved up the bed and propped herself against his pillows. 

"You going to stand there or join me?" she purred. 

Severus wasted no time, within minutes he was naked and climbing into the bed with Hermione. Their lips met. Severus quickly covered her body with his. Hermione's arms and legs wrapped around his waist and shoulders. 

"You feel so good Hermione." he whispered against her neck. 

"Mmm. So do you." she sighed in pleasure. 

Severus moved one of his hands down her body. It quickly found her center. He was pleased to find she was ready and waiting for him. Slowly, his index finger began moving against her. Hermione's hips bucked against his finger. 

"Do you like that?" he asked, his voice sending shivers down her spine. 

"Yes. More." she hissed. 

As Severus continued his ministrations, one of her hands found his hardening member and began pumping it. Both were sighing at the pleasure they were giving each other. Severus added a second finger as his fingers entered her. 

"Severus. So good." she moaned. 

"Oh Hermione." he moaned with her. 

Severus began moving his fingers faster in and out of her. She was crying out his name

after only a few more moves of his fingers. Before she even relaxed, he was positioned and with one quick thrust, was buried to the hilt inside of her. 

"Hermione!" 

"Severus!" 

They paused to savor their joining. Hermione rocked her hips against his. Severus gasped and began to thrust slowly and firmly into her. Hermione moaned and dug her finger nails into his shoulder. Their lips met once more. This time the kiss was slow, loving and heated, their lips and tongue mimicking their lower bodies. 

"So good. Oh Severus. Don't stop." Hermione gasped as he shifted his angle. 

"Gods above Hermione. You're so tight. Feels so good." Severus moaned as he began to suckle on her neck. 

Hermione surprised him by using her body weight to roll them over. She was now on top and in control. She smiled wickedly at him as she began to rise, fall and wiggle on him. All Severus could do was thrust his head back against the pillows and moan. 

"You like that? My dark warrior. You're mine Severus. Mine and mine alone." she hissed. 

"Yes! Only yours! Don't…dear Merlin…stop!" Severus cried. 

Hermione knew he was close. So was she. Before she could quicken her pace, Severus rolled them over yet again. Without hesitating he began to pound into her. Hermione cried out in ecstasy, dragging her nails down his back, matching his pace with ease. 

"So close. Please!" she moaned. 

"I know. Come on Hermione. Come for me." he moaned. 

"HERMIONE!" 

"SEVERUS!" 

The couple collapsed onto the bed trembling and holding each other tightly. Slowly Severus withdrew from her, rolled onto his back and pulled Hermione even tighter into his embrace. 

"Mmmm. That was amazing." she declared. 

"Yeah. You know, I just might have to add Aphrodite to my list of favorite Greek Gods." he replied. 

"Why is that?" Hermione asked. 

"Because she brought you to me." Severus answered as he covered her lips with his. 

They rested for an hour then started all over again. The rest of the day they spent most of it in bed. Both were scared about what the morning would bring, both knowing that one or both of them would or could be killed. When they finally fell asleep for the night, it was together and wrapped tightly in each others arms. 

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 4 Love and Loss

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 4- Love and Loss  
**

Hermione woke up still in Severus's arms. She looked over and smiled. Severus looked so peaceful. She reached up and brushed a lock of hair from his face. Severus stirred and opened his eyes. 

"Morning." she said. 

"Good morning indeed." he replied. 

The shared a brief kiss. Then they climbed out of bed and headed to take a hot shower. As they showered the agreed to have breakfast there then head back to Hogwarts. As they sat down to eat Severus kept shooting nervous glances at Hermione. 

"Okay, what is it?" Hermione asked. 

"There's something I have to tell you." Severus answered. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"Remember when we accidentally grabbed each other's journals at the end of last term?" he said. 

"Yeah." she replied. 

"Well, I read it. After that I made a copy. I also added a spell that would add any new entries you wrote." he said guiltily. 

"You did what? Why?" Hermione asked. 

"After I read your first entry, it intrigued me. I know I shouldn't have, but I was curious. I'm sorry Hermione." Severus answered. 

Hermione stayed quiet for a minute. She took a deep breath then spoke. "It's all right. I shouldn't be mad. I guess it's kind of a relief in a way to share my thoughts with someone else other than that book. Even if it was unintentional." 

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked. 

"Yes. I forgive you." she said with a smile. 

An hour later they were dressed and back in his office. They walked out hand-in-hand. They made their way to the Great Hall to wait for everyone to arrive. Outside the hall Severus stopped, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. After a few minutes they entered the hall. Neither noticed the pair of angry brown eyes that watched them enter. 

When they entered they were met by Draco and Susan Bones. 

"It's about damn time. I was wondering if you two would ever get together." Draco said with a smile. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Severus asked. 

"I noticed the way you two looked at each other toward the end of our sixth year. I was hoping you two would get together before the battle." Draco answered. 

"You really are a pain in the arse. So when did you two get together?" Hermione asked with a smile. 

"Draco and I have been dating secretly since our fifth year. We had to keep it quiet because of his father. But now, we don't have to hide it anymore." Susan answered. 

The two couples made their way to the chairs. Hermione saw Harry talking to Remus and Sirius. She hadn't seen Ron but that didn't bother her. At exactly 10:30 everyone was present and accounted for and seated. Albus rose to his feet and began to speak. 

"Now, the sixth and seventh year students will arrive in time for lunch. They will be inside with both Aurors and Order members. It is their job to try and fend off any Death Eaters that manage to get past Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. 

"The rest of us will be trying to give Harry the window of opportunity he needs to destroy Voldemort. For now I want everyone to prepare for battle. Once the students arrive, we will have lunch then wait here for the battle to begin. Dismissed." Albus said. 

Everyone began talking and heading out of the hall. Hermione and Severus made their way back to his chambers. They sat on the couch and held each other. This was it. The future of their world came down to this day. 

The day seemed to fly by. All too soon it was time for everyone to get into position. Just before they exited the castle Severus surprised her. He swept her into his arms and kissed her. This kiss was much different than the others. It seemed as if Severus was pouring everything he felt into it. Hermione was breathless. 

"I love you Hermione. Never forget that." Severus said when they parted. 

"And I love you Severus. We'll win. Then we can be together." Hermione replied. 

They followed Draco and Poppy outside and stood together waiting for Voldemort to arrive. 

Everyone waited for about fifteen minutes. Suddenly the gates were blasted open. There was Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. Voldemort quickly spotted Albus and Harry standing together, along with Ron, Sirius and Remus. 

"Well, well. What a surprise. Do you honestly think you can win? Anyone who surrenders now will be spared." Voldemort said. 

"Forget it Voldemort! You will be beaten and sent straight to hell!" Harry yelled. 

"Fine. You had your chance. ATTACK!" Voldemort cried. 

Then it began. The battle quickly turned into utter chaos. Hermione watched as her peers and mentors fought for their freedom, once and a while Hermione, Severus, Poppy or Draco would send a spell or curse off to help someone. 

The battle wore on. Draco was watching over the battle when he suddenly went rigid. 

"NOOOO!" he screamed. 

Hermione, Poppy and Severus looked out at the sea of curses, spells and bodies. They watched in horror as Susan was hit by the killing curse and fell to the ground. Draco started to run to her but was stopped by Severus. 

"Let me go!" Draco screamed. 

"Draco, you have to stay here. We have to protect the castle. There's nothing you can do for her." Severus said sadly. 

Draco tearfully stopped struggling and returned to his place. The battle was getting more horrendous by the minute. Suddenly a group of three Death Eaters appeared before Severus, Poppy, Draco and Hermione. 

"Traitor. Let us through or die." hissed the voice of Lucius Malfoy. 

"Go to hell." Severus said as they raised their wands. 

"If I go, then your mudblood whore will go with me." Lucius said. 

The fighting began. Poppy and Draco easily took out Crabbe and Goyle senior. Hermione and Severus took on Lucius. Together they were holding their own. Out of no where a stray spell hit Severus and knocked him to the ground. Hermione didn't blink but kept on fighting. 

"Severus! You all right?" Poppy demanded. 

"Yeah. Hermione!" Severus cried as he looked at her. 

Lucius had sent the killing curse straight at Hermione. Before the curse could hit Draco and Severus pushed her to the ground. Once the dust from the spell's impact cleared Draco and Severus both yelled the Killing Curse. Lucius never got the chance to scream before he fell to the ground. 

The final battle lasted nearly four hours. The D.A., Aurors and the Order had managed to give Harry his shot. With a yell, Harry yelled the Killing Curse. Voldemort screamed as his body began to melt. Albus quickly cast a curse that would capture Voldemort's soul and destroy it. It was over. They had won their freedom back. 

"Hermione, we had better get to the hospital wing. The worst is about to happen." Poppy said. 

Hermione quickly kissed Severus and rushed after the medi-witch. Within minutes they were swamped with injured and dying patients. Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall and Professor Sinstra even helped out where they could. 

Hermione rushed around trying to help those who could be helped. Luckily there weren't too many serious injuries, just a bunch of minor ones. It was hectic because of how many people there were. The Death Eaters that were injured were sent to the hospital ward of Azkaban. 

"Help! Some one help!" Remus cried as he burst into the ward. 

"Remus? What is it?" Hermione asked as she rushed to him. 

"It's Kingsley. He's hurt and I don't want to chance moving him." Remus answered. 

"Okay. Go get Severus and tell him to bring his field kit. I'll go and do what I can." Hermione ordered. 

Hermione grabbed her field kit and rushed outside. She quickly found Kingsley Shacklebolt. She knelt beside him, ripped open his robes and began accessing the damage. 

"Miss…Granger?" Kingsley whispered. 

"Sshh. It's okay Kingsley. You'll be okay. I need you to relax." Hermione said gently as she ran a diagnostic spell over him. 

A few seconds later Severus was at her side opening his kit. "What do you need?" 

"A swelling reduction potion, blood replenishing potion and a relaxing potion." she answered as she began going through her own kit. 

Within minutes Kingsley was relaxed and somewhat conscious. Hermione worked as quickly as she could Severus was talking quietly with Kingsley while supporting the Auror's head in his lap. After half an hour, Hermione knew he was beyond saving. She sighed sadly and looked at Severus. 

"I'm dying aren't I?" Kingsley asked in a whisper. 

"I'm…I'm sorry. I…tried." Hermione answered sadly. 

"Don't…be. It's…my…time. Just…promise…me…something." he pleaded. 

"Anything old friend." Severus whispered. 

"Tell…Tonks…that…I…*cough*…love…her. And…*cough*…that I Always…will." Kingsley gasped. 

"We will." Hermione said tearfully. 

Kingsley smiled weakly, took a deep breath then went limp. Severus closed his eyes and bowed his head. Hermione began crying softly as she leaned over and held him close. Remus arrived a few minutes later. 

"He's gone." Remus whispered. 

"Yes. I did everything I could. He was beyond anyone's help. He…he asked us to tell… Tonks that he loved her and always would. Where can I find her?" Hermione said. 

"In hospital wing. She's sitting with Sirius." Remus answered as he knelt next to his friend. 

Hermione got to her feet and headed back inside. She spotted Tonks sitting with Sirius who had his arm in a sling. 

"Umm, Tonks, could I speak to you?" Hermione asked. 

Tonks nodded and followed Hermione outside. When they were out in the hall Hermione and Tonks sat on the bench. 

"Hermione, what is it?" Tonks asked. 

"It's Kingsley. Remus came in and said he was hurt. I rushed to him. Severus came and helped me. We did everything we could. Unfortunately he was injured beyond help. He's…he's dead." Hermione answered. 

"No. No. He can't be." Tonks said as she began to cry. 

Hermione quickly gathered the older witch into her arms. Hermione rocked Tonks as the witch sobbed into her shoulder. 

"Before he died he asked me to tell you that he loves you and always will. Tonks, those we love will always be with us. You and he will be reunited again. I made sure when he passed on he felt no pain." Hermione said brokenly. 

"Thank you. Can…can I see him? To say good-bye?" Tonks asked. 

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned. 

"Yes." Tonks asked. 

Hermione nodded. She knew that Severus and Remus had time to find Albus and move Kingsley's body to the chapel. Hermione lead a still crying Tonks to the chapel. There, on the alter dressed in silver and gold robes lay Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks approached slowly. 

"Nymphadora, I am so sorry. Kingsley was a brave man and died fighting. Just as he would have wanted it." Albus said as he hugged the young woman. 

Tonks returned the hug then approached his body. She leaned over, kissed his lips, then threw her arms around his chest and began to sob. Hermione stood next to Severus with tear falling from her own eyes. Remus walked over and cast a sleeping spell over her. He carried her to one of the guest rooms. 

"Hermione, go and get some rest. Poppy and the others have the hospital wing under control. All the serious injuries are taken care of and all that's left is minor wounds. You need to get some rest my dear. You too, Severus." Albus said. 

Hermione and Severus nodded. Together they left the chapel. They were halfway to Hermione's room when Ron stepped out in front of them. 

"How could you?" he demanded. 

"Ron, I'm tired and have no time for your games." Hermione replied. 

"You should have been with us! If so Kingsley would still be alive! It's your fault!" Ron screamed. 

In a flash, his hand flew out and slapped Hermione with such force she was knocked to the ground. In a flurry of black robes Ron was pinned to the wall with two wands under his chin. 

"How dare you!" Harry yelled. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco screamed. 

Severus was helping Hermione sit up. 

"You okay Hermione?" Harry asked. 

"Y…yeah." she answered shakily. 

"Severus, get her out of here. We'll take care of Ron." Draco ordered. 

Severus gathered her into his arms and left. Harry and Draco stared daggers and Ron who stared right back. 

"What were you thinking?" Harry demanded. 

"She deserved it! She let Shacklebolt die! All because she betrayed us!" Ron yelled. 

"No she didn't! She did the best she could. Now, you will leave and leave quietly or we will be forced to take action Ron." Draco said angrily. 

Ron simply stared at them, brushed past them and exited the castle. Harry and Draco turned and hurried to Hermione's chambers. They knocked. A few seconds later Severus opened the door. 

"How is she?" Harry asked. 

"She's fine. She's soaking in the tub. I'll tell her you stopped by." Severus answered. 

"Yes sir. And please tell her that I'm sorry for all the things I said. If she is feeling up to I would like to talk to her sometime tomorrow." Harry said. 

"I'll tell her." Severus said. 

Draco and Harry nodded then left. Severus closed, locked and warded the door. He re-entered the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and joined Hermione. He held Hermione as she began to sob. He quickly washed both their bodies and hair, used a drying spell, carried her to bed, climbed in beside her, extinguished all lights but the fireplace and held her. 

"What did I do? Why does he hate me?" she sobbed. 

"Sshh. Don't worry about that. Potter and Draco came by. Potter says he's sorry and if you feel up to it he wants to meet with you tomorrow." Severus whispered. 

Hermione nodded. Within minutes her exhaustion took over and she fell asleep. Severus quickly followed, holding her tightly to him. 

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 5 Hello Son

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 5- Hello Son  
**

It had been two weeks after the final battle. The students arrived and classes resumed. Ron had been kicked out of the auror training program and fined 200 galleons for hitting Hermione. 

Ron was sitting inside a pub in Knockturn Alley and had a bottle of Fire whiskey in front of him and a full tumbler in his hand. He downed his tumbler, got to his feet and started to leave. As he headed to the door someone bumped into him. 

"Watch where you're going you greasy git." Ron hissed. 

"Excuse me? What did you say boy?" the man asked. 

Ron looked up and gasped. The man was about 6 foot 5, shoulder length black hair, black eyes and swallow skin. Ron just stared for a second. 

"You look like that fucking bastard Snape!" Ron cried. 

"I should. He's my son." the man said. 

"You're that fucker's father?" Ron asked. 

"Yes. Damien Snape. What's it to you?" Damien answered. 

"Just so you know, I'm out for revenge and your son's blood." Ron said. 

"Really? What has he done now? Why don't I buy us a drink and you can tell me. I've been out of the country for almost ten years and am a bit out of the loop as they say." Damien asked. 

Ron nodded. The two grabbed a booth in the back, ordered a bottle of Fire whiskey and Ron began his story. 

"He has somehow bewitched the woman I love to fall in love with him. He also kept her from being with her friends during the final battle. She stood beside him instead of standing with me." Ron started. 

"My son stood with Dumbledore?" Damien asked. 

"Yeah. He's been a spy for Dumbledore for at leas twenty years. Maybe more." Ron answered. 

"I see." Damien said quietly. 

"Not only has he taken Hermione from me, but I know he's fucking her too." Ron said as he downed another drink. 

"Is this witch a pure-blood?" Damien asked. 

"No. Muggle." Ron answered. 

"I see. What can I do to help you?" Damien asked. 

"I want Hermione back. Perhaps you could kidnap her from that bastard, take her somewhere and wait for me. Then me and Hermione could be together." Ron answered. 

"I could. What would my payment be? After all, I don't work for free." Damien said. 

"I can pay you 325 galleons. I can have the money for you in two days." Ron replied. 

"Very well. In the mean time, I will begin learning all I can about this girl. Meet me in the east end of London, by the docks at midnight in two days. Good evening Mr. Weasley." Damien instructed. 

"How did you know my name?" Ron asked. 

"I knew your father. Plus your hair gave you away." Damien asked. 

Ron watched as Damien swept out of the pub. 

'_Finally. She'll be mine.' _he thought as he got up and left as well. 

"Now, you just rest here. I'll release you an hour before dinner." Hermione said to the first year who was laying in the cot. 

"Good afternoon my dear." Severus said from the door. 

"Good afternoon yourself. Did you need something Professor?" Hermione asked as she pulled the curtain around the young girl's bed. 

"Yes. A headache potion and this." Severus answered as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. They stayed that way for about a minute then pulled away. Hermione smiled as she went to retrieve a headache potion. 

"Where's Poppy?" he asked. 

"Hogsmeade. She needed to get a few things. Did you run out of headache potion all ready?" she answered. 

"Yeah. After the final war, helping Albus get things reorganized and classes, I seem to be getting more and more headaches." he said. 

Hermione leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Maybe tonight I can help." 

Severus grinned. As Hermione turned to head to the office, Severus reached out and slapped her ass playfully before leaving himself. Hermione had a bright smile on her face the rest of the day. 

Since Voldemort was finally gone, Severus had begun to loosen up. He was still a hard ass in his classes, but in a different manner. He was able to praise those students who deserved it and was finally able to work with his students one-on-one in his class. He was being a real teacher. The students respected him and didn't fear him as much. 

At dinner Hermione noticed Sirius was there. She assumed it was because the full moon was tonight and he was covering Remus's classes the next few days. Hermione and Severus, as well as the rest of the staff noticed that Remus seemed a bit down. Ever since Kingsley Shacklebolt's funeral. 

"Severus, after dinner I'm going to talk to Remus. Something's wrong and I'm worried." Hermione said. 

"As am I. Just be sure and watch your time. It's a full moon tonight." Severus replied. 

As Severus headed for his chambers he heard someone following him. He turned and found Sirius heading his way. "Snape. I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" Sirius asked. 

"I guess. Let's go to my office. I could use a drink." Severus answered. 

Hermione and Remus sat by the lake. The had chatted about how Harry and Draco were doing well in training. Remus also said that the Weasleys had seen no sign of Ron since the night of the battle. 

"Remus, the real reason I asked you out here is because I'm worried about you. You've been kind of depressed ever since Kingsley's funeral. Why is that?" Hermione asked. 

"I should have saved him." Remus answered. 

"You think it's your fault?" she asked surprised. 

"I could have pushed him out of the way. Or at least tried to do something." he answered. 

"And then it would have been you we would have mourned. Remus, you tried to help. He was too injured. It's in no way your fault." she said. 

"If I had pushed him aside at least Tonks would have still had Kingsley." he said sadly. 

"And she would have lost you. We all knew we would have to make sacrifices. Kingsley made the greatest sacrifice a warrior could make. His life for freedom. The only one to blame is Voldemort. You hear me. It wasn't your fault." she said as she placed her arm around his shoulder. 

In Severus's office him and Sirius were seated in front of the fire with a glass of Brandy in their hands. "Nice vintage." Sirius said as he took a drink. 

"Yeah. What did you want to talk about?" Severus asked. 

"Us. Look, I think it's time we forget our past. Frankly, I'm getting tired of hating you. We worked pretty well together these past two years. Hell, even you and Remus have managed to bury the hatchet so to speak. I think it's time that you and I do the same." Sirius answered. 

"I would like that. You're right. It is getting rather tiresome hating one another. Besides, you're a friend of Hermione's and I'm trying to get along with those she cares about. Let's bury the past." Severus agreed as he stretched his hand towards Sirius. 

"Bury it and piss on it." Sirius said with a smile. 

Severus laughed as they shook hands. The two sat drinking their drinks and talking. Sirius was halfway through a sentence when he looked at the window and froze. 

"Severus, did Remus take his potion tonight?" he asked. 

"Hermione!" the two yelled. They dropped their glasses and bolted from the room.

Outside Hermione and Remus were talking. Remus seemed to feel much better. A cloud moved and a beam of light hit the pair. Hermione gasped as she stared at the full moon. 

"Remus, did you take your potion?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh shit! Hermione, run!" Remus exclaimed as he began sweating. 

Hermione jumped to her feet and began backing away as quickly as she could. She watched as Remus turned into a werewolf. She gasped as he turned his yellow eyes on her. 

"Oh fuck." she gasped. 

Before Remus could attack a large black dog plowed into him knocking him to the ground. Hermione watched as Sirius began herding Remus toward the Forbidden Forest. She turned and saw Severus rushing to her. Hermione suddenly caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned and stopped. 

There, standing about two feet from her was a man dressed in black. She took one look at him and knew who he was. She saw Severus stop in his tracks and freeze. 

_*Begin Flashback*  
_  
_Severus watched as his father violently beat his mother into unconsciousness. He then began to shake as his father turned his murderous eyes on him._

"_Your turn you little shit. I thought I told you never to disobey me boy? Imagine my surprise when I saw you got only an Excellent in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You will pay dearly boy." Damien hissed as he pulled his belt loose from his trousers._

_Severus began backing away. Looking for anything to fight back with or even to escape. He had only been home from Hogwarts for a month. He would be starting his sixth year. That is if he survived the night.  
_

_The first blow hit hard and fast. Severus was knocked to the floor. The beating lasted for an hour. When Damien left Severus was bleeding from everywhere it seemed. He tried to get to his mother. Somehow he managed to and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one. His father had murdered his mother and there was nothing he could do about it.  
_

_*End Flashback*  
_

Severus eyed the man in front him with fear, anger and shock. He was shaking from head to toe as the man before him stared back and smiled evilly. 

"Hello son." 

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 6 Old Feelings and Comfort

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 6- Old Feelings and Comfort  
**

Hermione watched Severus. She remembered how he described his father, as the devil incarnate and he had taken away the one thing that had meant the world to Severus, his mother. Severus's mother had been a beautiful woman, long raven black hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Hermione also knew that Damien Snape was the only person that Severus was deathly afraid of. 

"No hug for your dear old father? I've been out of Azkaban all these years and not a word." Damien said sarcastically. 

"What…what the hell do you want?" Severus asked, his voice quivering. 

"To punish you. You disobeyed me yet again. I told you never to disobey our Lord Voldemort and I hear you betrayed him. I also told you never to get involved with a mudblood and here you are fucking one. You will be severely punished boy." Damien said with an evil smile. 

"Leave! Now!" Severus yelled his fear of his father evident. 

Severus stared at his father. He was frightened beyond belief. The main reason was that his father was too close to Hermione for his liking. If he attacked her, Severus couldn't get there in time to help her. 

"Not without punishing you. I believe your punishment will be…THIS!" Damien yelled as he grabbed Hermione. 

"AAHH! LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Hermione yelled. 

"NO! PLEASE! LET HER GO!" Severus screamed. 

Hermione was fighting to get away. She wasn't scared, oh no, she was pissed and her anger was nearing the boiling point. 

"The more you scream in fear, the more I like it." Damien whispered as he ran his tongue against her cheek. 

"I'm not scared. I'm pissed the fuck off!" she screamed at him. 

She thrust her leg back and felt it connect with his groin. She followed that up with an elbow to the face. Damien quickly let her go and she ran to Severus. Severus grabbed her and held her so close and tight, it was like she was his life line. And to him, maybe she was. 

"You…little…bitch." Damien growled. 

"I guess you'll think twice before taking me on." Hermione hissed. At her side she felt Severus shaking like a leaf. 

"This isn't over. You can't protect her from me Severus. I'll get her and once I'm done, I'll get you too. You and your mudblood whore will soon join your mother." Damien threatened, and then vanished. 

"Severus, it's over. Come on. We have to tell Albus and Minerva." Hermione said gently. 

Severus let her lead him inside. As they made their way through the castle, Hermione noticed the student staring at Severus. He was shaking so bad his own legs barely supported him. 

They reached the gargoyle; she said the password and burst into Albus's office. Albus and Minerva looked up as Hermione helped Severus into a chair. Once seated, he buried his head into his shaking hands. 

"Hermione, what happened? I've never seen Severus like this." Minerva asked worried. 

"His father, Damien Snape. That's what happened. Remus and I were talking. He forgot his potion. Sirius showed up and they are now in the Forbidden Forest somewhere. I noticed something moving out of the corner of my eye and saw him. Severus froze right on the spot." 

"He said something about punishing Severus for disobeying him. He grabbed me but I fought back. A well placed kick to the groin and elbow to the face and he let go. I ran to Severus. Damien said that he would be back for me then for Severus." Hermione explained. 

"Dear Merlin! This isn't possible. Severus got word ten years ago that his father died in prison." Minerva gasped as she knelt beside the still trembling Severus. 

"Minerva's right. How could the man be dead then suddenly alive?" Albus said. 

Hermione began pacing as she ran over everything she had been told about Damien in her head. Suddenly she stopped and turned to Severus. "Severus, was your father a Death Eater?" Hermione asked. 

"Y…yes. He…he was Voldemort's right hand…man and confidant. My…father…knew everything about…Voldemort." Severus stuttered. 

"Oh my god. He pulled a Barty Crouch!" Hermione cried. 

"What?" Albus and Minerva asked confused. 

"A Barty Crouch. Remember when Mr. Crouch switched his wife for his son? That's what happened with Damien. I remember hearing Kingsley tell Remus that they were closing a case on this wizard who went missing ten years ago. I bet, one of the other Death Eater took that wizard and switched him for Damien. The Dementors wouldn't have known the difference." Hermione explained. 

"Lucius. Lucius would have been the only one who had the ties or the balls to do that." Severus said weakly. 

"Hermione, take Severus to his room. I'll take your place in the infirmary tonight. Severus needs you more tonight. Severus, get some rest. Since tomorrow is Saturday, let's all meet for tea tomorrow and discuss this further." Minerva ordered. 

Hermione nodded and helped Severus to his feet. After saying good night, they flooed to Severus's office. Hermione eased him onto the couch. 

"Want a drink?" she asked. 

Severus only nodded. Hermione went to his liquor cabinet and poured him the strongest drink he had. She handed him the drink as she sat beside him. He downed the drink in one gulp. After a minute or so he stopped shaking. 

"I don't believe it. He's alive." he whispered. 

"Severus, I'm not going to say everything will be all right, because I don't know if it will be. I will tell you this. Here, in Hogwarts, Damien can't hurt you. Also, you're not a child anymore. You can't let him run your life. It's okay to fear him, it our fear that makes us stronger." Hermione said rubbing his back in comfort. 

Severus took one look at her and pounced. Hermione gasped as she felt his lips slam against hers and his body cover hers. She responded quickly. Somehow Severus gathered her into his arms and they made it to the bedroom. 

They stripped their clothes off and threw them around the room. They tumbled on the bed in a tangle of limbs. Severus wasted no time. He entered her and found her ready for him. 

"Severus!" Hermione gasped in pleasure. 

"Hermione. Please forgive me." he whispered as he began thrusting hard and fast. 

Hermione covered his lips with hers, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. She easily matched his pace. She rolled them over and began riding him hard and fast. She knew what he wanted. What he needed. She took control. There was nothing sweet and loving. This was raw sex. 

"That's it Severus. Ohhh. Harder. Deeper. Fill me." she whispered into his ear. 

Severus growled and rolled them over. He pulled out only to move her to her hands and knees. He swiftly entered her yet again. Hermione cried out in ecstasy. She knew they would both probably have hickies and bruises but that could be dealt with in the morning. His thrusts were getting harder. 

"Come for me Severus." she said seductively. 

After his next thrust Hermione cried out as she came hard. A few thrust later she felt Severus empty his seed deep within her. They collapsed on the bed gasping for air. Severus slowly withdrew from her, rolled her so she was facing him and buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

"I'm sorry Hermione. I…I didn't mean to get so rough." he whispered. 

"Sshh. It's okay. You needed this. Beside, did it sound like I was complaining." she said with a smile. 

A few seconds later she felt something warm begin to soak her shoulder and felt him trembling. Hermione held him close and tight as he cried. After half an hour he was sound asleep. 

"Don't worry. I'll always be here for you Severus. I love you." she whispered as she too fell asleep. 

Severus woke a little after dawn. He looked down at the brown haired angle in his arms. He gasped as he noticed the bruise forming on her shoulder. He removed the blanket and sheet and saw two more on her hips and one on her thigh. 

'_My god. What have I done?' _he thought in fear. 

Hermione shivered as the cool air hit her skin. Severus quickly covered her once more. He slowly moved out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. He started the shower and climbed under the hot jets of water. 

Hermione awoke to the sound of the shower going. She sat up and stretched. She noticed the bruises, but didn't care. She climbed out of bed and headed to join Severus. Quietly she entered the bathroom and climbed into the shower with him. She grabbed the soap and began washing his back. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Why what?" she answered. 

"Why are you still here after last night?" he asked in shame. 

"Severus, look at me." she said. He turned and faced her. Hermione leaned up and kissed him softly and slowly. "I'm here because I love you. So you got a bit rough last night. I enjoyed it. Didn't you notice? It was kind of exciting. I'm not upset about it. So stop worrying about it. You didn't hurt me in any way. Now, let's finish our shower and go up for breakfast." 

They finished, dried off and got dressed. They made their way upstairs. Outside the doors Severus stopped, swooped her into his arms and kissed her. The kiss was long, sensuous and passionate. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly returned the kiss. Both pulled apart and entered the hall hand-in-hand and smiles on their faces. 

That afternoon they went to meet with Albus and Minerva. They discussed plans to protect Hermione and Severus. "There's nothing we can do. When my father is after someone, you can't hide from him." Severus said. 

"Severus, until we come up with something neither of you are to leave the castle." Albus ordered. Both nodded.

Severus decided to go to the library. Hermione headed to the hospital wing. She told Poppy, who gave her the day off. Hermione went to the dungeons and saw Severus was still in the library. Suddenly, she got an idea. She quickly began working on her plan. 

It was dinner but Severus wasn't in the mood to eat in the Great Hall. He made his way to his rooms. He entered and stopped. His sitting room was bathed in candle light, soft music was coming from somewhere and dinner for two. 

"Hermione?" he called out. 

No answer. He started for the bedroom when he noticed something. The end table and statue of Ares were on the floor. Broken. A chill ran down his spine as he tore from the room. Severus burst into the Great Hall causing everyone to stop and Stare. 

"Albus! He took her!" Severus yelled. 

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 7 Kidnapped and Escaped

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 7- Kidnapped and Escaped  
**

"Albus! He took her!" Severus yelled. 

Albus, Minerva, Sirius and Remus jumped to their feet and hurried to Severus. Sirius and Remus got there just in time to catch Severus as he started to collapse to the floor. The two helped him to his feet and the five of them headed to Albus's office. Once inside Severus was placed on the couch with Sirius on one side of him and Remus on the other. 

"What happened?" Albus asked. 

"I…I entered my chambers and found the room decorated for a romantic dinner for two. I didn't seen Hermione and figured she was in the bedroom getting dressed. I called out and no answer. I started for the bedroom but noticed my end table and statue of Ares were broken on the floor. I knew my father had been there and that Hermione had fought back." Severus answered shakily. 

"What does that bastard want with her?" Sirius growled. 

"He's…he's punishing me. But…but there's something more. I just don't know…what it is." Severus answered. 

"Minerva, send word to the Order and the Ministry. We have to find her. Severus, you, Remus and Sirius go back to your rooms and see if you can find anything that might tell you where your father took her." Albus ordered. 

"What about Harry and Draco?" Remus asked. 

"I'll notify them myself. They have completed their training and might be able to help us." Albus answered. 

Severus, Sirius and Remus returned to his rooms. Severus froze once he entered his rooms. Sirius and Remus gave him a minute alone and began casting spells of any kind that would help them. Five minutes later Severus joined them. 

Hermione woke up and found herself in a dimly lit room covered with cobwebs and dust. It looked like some kind of sitting room. Her eyes quickly adjusted and she slowly got to her feet. 

"Where the hell am I?" she whispered out loud. 

"I see you're awake mudblood." hissed a voice from a dark corner to her right. 

Hermione spun and watched as Damien stepped out of the shadows. He wore a dark, sadistic smile. Hermione stood her ground and glared at him. He quickly closed the gap between them. 

"Let me go." Hermione said firmly. 

Damien drew his hand back. SMACK! Hermione stayed on her feet but stumbled back a foot or two. She reached up and touched her cheek. She continued to glare at him as she stood up straight once more. 

"Well, for a mudblood you've got guts. I will give you that. But bravery and guts won't save you." Damien said. 

He moved to hit her again but Hermione was prepared. So the fight began. Hermione began using all those karate and kickboxing lessons she took to good use. She held her own for a bit, but quickly found herself out matched. 

Damien quickly gained the upper hand. He delivered punch, after punch, kick after kick. Once she was on the ground. The blows became worse. Hermione fought as best she could, but failed. 

"UGH!" she screamed as a sharp kick hit her stomach. 

"AAHH!" she screamed as Damien grabbed her ankle and twisted it hard. 

"Still acting so tough? You're strong, but I'm stronger." Damien said as he began the physical abuse once more. 

Severus was in his chambers with Albus and Minerva. Harry and Draco had rushed to Severus as soon as they got to Hogwarts. They swore they would find Hermione and headed out with Tonks, Moody and Charlie to begin searching London. Sirius and Remus were standing guard at the gates in case she apparated back. The Order and aurors were searching all over England for any trace of Hermione or Damien. 

"Albus, what am I to do? I can't lose her." Severus asked. 

"Severus, we will find her." Albus answered. 

"But in what condition! You saw what he did to me as a boy! Hell you saw what he did to my mother! Hermione's strong as both a witch and a fighter, but not as strong as him! He'll kill her!" Severus yelled as he jumped to his feet. 

"Severus, Hermione will be found and found alive. I noticed something about her a year or so ago. Hermione is special. For one, she does wandless magic with the ease of using a wand. I have never seen a witch do that at her age. If ever. She also heals extremely rapidly. She will be fine once we find her." Minerva said gently as she placed her arm around Severus's shoulders. 

Severus sighed and collapsed into his chair by the fireplace. He was getting more worried by each minute. He knew the longer it took to find her, the less chance there was of finding her alive. 

Damien was becoming more ruthless. Hermione still fought back, but she was finding it harder and harder to get to her feet each time she was knocked to the dirty, dusty floor. BAM! Hermione slammed into the floor. She gave a ragged cough and spit out blood. Damien had just slapped her to the floor with his belt. She knew that she had internal bleeding as well as a few broken and cracked ribs. 

"Still trying to fight mudblood? Why don't you just give up now? Hmm? You think you will be found? I don't think so. No one is here to help you. But don't worry. I'll make sure you live long enough for Severus to see a piece of what awaits him." Damien taunted. 

Suddenly Hermione got a burst of energy. "AAAAHHHH!" she screamed as she got to her feet and lunged at the unsuspecting wizard. 

The two crashed into the book case. Hermione began throwing punch and kick after punch and kick, temporarily forgetting her injuries. Damien fought back. It took nearly five minutes for him to deliver a swift punch to her mid section, followed by a kick to her face. Hermione slid across the floor, coughing up even more blood. 

She looked down and saw the blood on her hands as well as tasted and felt the blood pouring from her lip, nose and the cut above her eye. She smiled as she saw Damien had a split lip and a cut over his left eye as well. 

"You fucking bitch!" Damien roared and advanced again. 

This time Hermione didn't have the strength to fight back. She simply curled up in the fetal position and tried to cover herself as best as she could. Damien continued his assault relentlessly. Finally Hermione passed out. Or so Damien thought. 

Damien noticed the girl seemed to be unconscious. He smiled wickedly as he rolled her onto her back. Hermione continued to play possum. She would wait till he was preoccupied then make one last attempt to fight back and hopefully buy enough time to get away. 

Damien moved over her prone body. He reached down and began to undo his trousers when suddenly the sitting room doors were thrown open. Damien snarled and turned to see who had interrupted him. There stood Ron Weasley. 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Ron screamed. 

"What are you doing here?" Damien demanded as he got to his feet while redoing his trousers. 

"You said you wouldn't hurt her! You were only supposed to kidnap her, bring her here and wait for me!" Ron yelled as he approached Damien. 

Damien turned his back and glared at Ron. Hermione peeked one eye open. There was Ron shaking from anger while glaring at Damien. 

'_So Ron is behind this? He got Damien to do this? But why?' _Hermione thought. 

"I will do what I please. She's nothing more than a mudblood whore. Why would you even be interested in someone as filthy as her?" Damien asked. 

"I love her and have since I first saw her even though I didn't realize it till I was in my fourth year. It was your son who did something to make her love him and not me. It's your son I want to suffer, not Hermione." Ron hissed. 

'_That's why he's doing this. What has happened to Ron? He never said or did anything to make me think he was in love with me. I've got to get out of here and back to Hogwarts.' _she thought desperately. 

"My son will suffer. Just having her being taken from right under his nose and knowing he couldn't protect her is enough to begin my torture of him. He will be punished. I need a bit of fun and your whore here provided that by stupidly thinking she could fight me." Damien said. 

"You killed her! That wasn't part of our deal! That's not what I paid you to do!" Ron yelled. 

"She's not dead boy. Merely unconscious." Damien countered. 

Hermione saw her chance. The two wizards were to busy arguing and had completely forgotten about her. She slowly began to crawl her way to the open door that was about two feet from her. She figured it would at least lead her out of here. She listened as Ron and Damien continued to yell at each other. After what seemed like an eternity she found herself out in a hall. 

Quietly she closed the door, somehow managed to get to her feet and limped down the hall. Halfway down a soft white light appeared before her. She gasped as the light took on the form of a beautiful woman. The woman lifted an elegant hand and pressed a finger to her lips, signaling for Hermione to remain quiet. She then moved one of her fingers in a gesture for Hermione to follow her. 

Hermione did. The woman led her down a little ways and into a room. The room was completely black except for the light that was emanating from the woman. The woman faced Hermione and smiled softly. 

"You are safe for now Hermione. I am here to help you get back to where you belong." the woman said. 

"You're…you're Severus's mother." Hermione said quietly. 

"Yes. I am Serenity Snape. I am here to guide you back to my son." Serenity replied. 

"How?" Hermione asked. 

"Like this." Serenity answered. 

She brushed her hand against the far wall. Soundlessly it opened up revealing a passageway. "Follow this passage. It will lead you to the woods behind the manor. From there you can apparate to the gates of Hogwarts. Everyone there is searching for you." 

Hermione moved to the open passage. She took one last look at the ghost of her lover's mother. "Thank you." Hermione said. 

"You are welcome Hermione. I have been watching over you for some time. I was hoping that you and my son would fall in love. If I could have chosen a wife for Severus it would have been you. You are everything he has and will ever want in a woman and a wife." Serenity said. 

"You have my word; I will always love your son and will always be there when he needs me." Hermione whispered. 

"I know. Please tell my son one thing for me?" Serenity requested. 

"Anything." Hermione said. 

"Tell him not to be afraid to take a chance. Tell him I love him and am always with him and watching over him." Serenity replied. 

"I will." Hermione promised. 

"No hurry. Get back to those who love you. Take care my dear." Serenity said. 

Hermione gave Serenity one last smiled then made her way down the passage. Serenity had closed the passage, but as Hermione walked she noticed there was a faint light that filled the passage. After an hour or so Hermione emerged into the forest Serenity had spoken of. 

"Finally, time to get the hell out of here." Hermione breathed. 

She closed her eyes, concentrated and with a small 'POP' she was gone.

Back at Hogwarts Sirius and Remus were waiting at the gates for any sign of Hermione. "It's my fault. How could I have forgotten to take the potion and then been outside, ALONE with Hermione." Remus said. 

"Moony, it wasn't your fault. I've said so, Albus and Minerva said so, hell even Severus said so. Besides, you've been a bit preoccupied lately. Stop beating yourself up over something that was out of your hands." Sirius said as he patted his best friend on the back. 

Just then the sound of some apparating caught their attention. The looked up as Hermione appeared and began staggering toward them. 

"Hermione?" Sirius asked as she got closer. 

"Severus." she whispered as she finally gave in to her injuries. 

Remus rushed to her and caught her before she hit the ground. He swept her into his arms and he and Sirius ran toward the castle. They hurried to the Hospital wing where Poppy was waiting. 

"Poppy." Sirius yelled as the entered the wing. 

"Dear gods and goddesses above! Put her here Remus. Sirius, go get Albus, Minerva and Severus. Remus, you know enough healing magic to help me here." Poppy ordered. 

Sirius ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Ten minutes later found him bursting in gasping for air. Severus, Albus and Minerva jumped to their feet and faced him. 

"She's back. She's in the hospital wing. Poppy and Remus are…" 

Sirius didn't finish as Severus ran out of the room knocking Sirius down in the process. Minerva and Albus helped him to his feet. 

"That hurt." Sirius said as he rubbed his ass where he landed. 

"How is she?" Minerva asked. 

"Not good. She apparated, said Severus's name then collapsed. Remus caught before she hit the ground and we rushed her to Poppy." Sirius answered. 

"We had better get up there." Albus said. 

The three hurried to the hospital wing. Severus burst into the wing gasping for air and started for Hermione, but Poppy stopped him. 

"Severus, she's going to be all right. Right now she needs rest. She's sleeping soundly at the moment." Poppy said. 

"What did that…that…what did he do to her?" Severus asked, fearing the worst.

Albus, Sirius and Minerva entered. They walked over and caught what Poppy's answer was. "Her right ankle was broken, four cracked ribs, three broken, multiple bruises and cuts, split lips, cracked jaw, sprained wrist, three broken fingers, mild internal bleeding and a very mild concussion. It's a wonder she survived at all." Poppy answered. 

Severus moved away and sat beside Hermione. He gently took her left hand in both of his. A stared down at her bruised face. She looked worse than he ever did when his father used to come after him. He leaned down, gently kissed her forehead and broke down into tears. 

Remus reached over and wrapped his arm around Severus's shoulder in a brotherly embrace. Sirius quickly joined them. That night the three wizards stayed at Hermione's side while Minerva and Albus went to notify everyone that Hermione had finally been found. 

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 8 Hermione's Heritage

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 8- Hermione's Heritage  
**

It was the day after Hermione had returned to Hogwarts. Hermione woke up and found Sirius and Remus passed out in the chairs and Severus sitting at her bedside reading a book. 

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I'm sore and thirsty. Care to help me out with that?" Hermione rasped. 

Severus gently helped her sit up against the headboard, handed her a painless potion which was followed by a glass of water. Hermione sighed as she sat the empty water glass on her bedside table. 

"How did you get away? I was scared I would never see you again." Severus asked, holding her hand. 

"It was weird. I somehow managed to get out of what looked like a sitting room, went through this door and made it to the hall. Suddenly there was this light and a woman was there. She led me to another room. Severus, it was your mother." Hermione replied. 

"My…my…mother?" he asked in shock. 

"Yes. She showed me a passage that led to the woods behind the manor." she answered him softly. 

"That was the passage I used to take when my father would come home drunk and start

beating my mother." Severus whispered remembering. 

"Your mother told me to tell you something. She said to not be afraid to take a chance and that she loves you and will always be with you and watching over you." Hermione said caressing his face. 

Severus sat there just absorbing everything Hermione told him. He was still trying to figure out how his mother's soul was still here and why she hadn't moved on. It worried him. He looked up when he felt Hermione's hand cover his. He knew instantly what chance his mother was referring to. 

"You all right?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm fine. How about you?" Severus answered. 

"A bit stiff, but nothing permanent. I'll live." she answered with a smile. 

"Hermione!" 

"You're okay!" 

Hermione smiled as Remus and Sirius awoke and hugged her gently. 

"I'm so sorry Hermione. It's my…" Remus started to apologize. 

"Remus Lupin, if you finish that sentence I will hex you into the next decade. It wasn't your fault. It was just bad timing. I forgot there was a full moon the other night. It was in no way your fault. All right." Hermione said sternly. 

Remus merely nodded. Hermione was fixing to tell them what happened when Albus and Minerva walked in followed by Poppy, Harry and Draco. Everyone was thrilled she was awake and seemed to be doing just fine. Hermione quickly explained what happened; how she had awakened to find that Damien had her, how she and Damien fought and how he tortured and beat her. 

"I was pretending to have passed out and Damien had rolled me onto my back. I knew what he was planning and was waiting for the right second to strike. Then I heard Ron yelling, him and Damien began arguing. I heard something about Ron paying Damien and that Damien was only supposed to kidnap and hide me until Ron showed up." Hermione explained. 

"RON!" Harry, Draco, Severus, Remus and Sirius cried. 

"Yes. He was doing this because Severus and I fell in love. Apparently he's loved me since our 4th year. He thinks Severus has done something to me. That's not true. Plus, Ron never said anything or acted like he was even interested in me. He wants Severus to suffer." Hermione stated, sniffing at the mere thought of her and Ron together. 

"Damien said that Severus would suffer and that just having me taken from right under his nose would torture him." Hermione added. 

"It was. I just knew all I would be getting back would be your corpse." Severus said dejectedly. 

"Harry, Draco, go to Arthur and tell him everything that Hermione has said. Remus, Sirius, please notify the Order, we need to find Damien Snape as well as Ron." Albus ordered. 

"Wait! Sir, can you get me a pensive? Arthur might need to actually see this before he believes it." Hermione said. 

Albus nodded. Poppy entered her office and returned a minute later with an empty pensive. Hermione quickly emptied the memories of the attack into the little stone basin. After she finished she cast a protective spell over it and handed it to Harry. Soon it was only Albus, Poppy, Minerva, Severus and Hermione. 

"Hermione, after Poppy healed you and Severus, Sirius, and Remus fell asleep she told me something. She said that your internal injuries and broken bones healed before she even gave you a potion or said a spell. I did research on your family and came to a very interesting conclusion." Albus said, eyes twinkling. 

"I was beginning to think you would never figure it out. It sure took you long enough." Hermione said with a chuckle. 

"What kind of conclusion Albus?" Severus asked. 

"That I'm a Wiccan witch." Hermione answered proudly. 

"What?" Severus, Minerva and Poppy cried in surprise. 

"I thought they were all but extinct." Poppy said. 

"Not entirely. My mother's family is one of the last, at least in Great Britain. That's why my parents accepted me being a witch, my mother knew about Hogwarts. After all, my Aunt Brianna attended here with Harry's parents, Severus, Remus and Sirius." Hermione explained kind of smug.

"Wait a second. Brianna. You mean Brianna Stone?" Severus asked. 

"Yes. She often spoke of you. Said you were a pain in the ass. Of course she's never going to believe that you and I are together." Hermione said with a smile. 

"You knew her aunt?" Minerva asked. 

"Of course! Brianna Stone was the only witch to ever beat me in Quidditch. Yeah James Potter beat me, but most times it was just barely. Brianna on the other hand, I never stood a chance. The only one to beat her was James Potter." Severus cried. 

Hermione was clutching her sides from laughing so hard, Poppy had turned her head silently laughing, Albus was trying to keep from laughing while Minerva giggled softly. 

"Aunt Brianna is really going to be surprised." Hermione laughed. 

"Let me guess, she's married and has over a dozen kids." Severus grumbled. 

"Nope. After she graduated she moved to a Wizarding community near Dublin. She runs an Apocrathy there. She's very successful. I believe she's seeing a medi wizard, but nothing serious. Why do you care?" Hermione asked calming herself. 

"She told me once that she would be happily married, loads of kids, a successful job and I would end up being stuck as a professor at Hogwarts teaching her children." Severus answered frowning. 

"Well, she's 2 out of 5 isn't bad." Hermione said with a smile. 

"Albus, how did you find out about Hermione?" Minerva asked. 

"Because, Wiccan witches are the only ones who heal extremely fast. I have noticed other things, traits of Wiccans that Hermione possesses. She's extremely brilliant, fearless in danger, excels in everything that is magic. I'm sure there are other gifts, from her family perhaps that she possesses." Albus answered eyes twinkling even more. 

"You're right. My gifts are telekinesis, I can freeze or blow things up and I'm an empath." Hermione said. 

"Those are rare gifts. Does anyone in your family have the gift of Premonition?" Minerva asked intrigued. 

"Yes. Brianna, my mother had it, my grandmother, and a few cousins. The gift of premonition is rare in my family. Only a select few have held that power. But, there is always at least one each generation." Hermione answered. 

"So, you're a Wiccan witch and a wanded witch?" Severus asked. 

"That's right. Why do you think I did so well here as a student?" Hermione answered. 

"Hmm. Imagine what kind of powers our children would have?" Severus said before he even realized what he said. 

Everyone stared at him as he processed what he said. He then blushed and closed his eyes in embarrassment. Hermione and the others smile. Hermione leaned foreword. 

"They will be extremely powerful. Even more so than you or I." she whispered. Severus sighed as he heard these words. He feared he would have scared her off, but it seemed that it would take more than that to scare her away.

Hermione did a bit more explaining about her family. Her mother's family originally came from near what was now known as The Czech Republic. With each generation, the witches became stronger and stronger. At the moment Hermione and Brianna were the last of the family. Voldemort had found and killed them all but herself and Brianna. 

"How did Brianna hide from him? Very few people are able to do so." Poppy asked. 

"I was her Secret Keeper. Another useful talent I have is to withstand most curses. That includes the Curcio and the Imperious curses. But not the killing curse. It's a mystery how Harry did when he was a baby." Hermione answered. 

Remus and Sirius returned shortly after Hermione had explained about her family. Poppy examined Hermione and was surprised to find Hermione fully healed, except the bruises that were rapidly healing. She insisted that Hermione at least remain over night just to be safe. 

"Hey you two. How did things go with Arthur?" Hermione asked as Harry and Draco re-entered. 

"Not good. I've never seen him look so defeated. I can't even guess how he's feeling about this." Harry answered sadly. 

"He has sent out the best auror's the Ministry has to begin looking for Ron and Damien Snape. Harry and I head out at first light to begin looking where you were taken to. Where was it? Do you know?" Draco asked. 

"She was taken to Snape Manor. I remember things she described from my childhood. After I was told my father was dead I sold the manor. The family that bought it have long since moved away. The parents stayed there till they died about five or six years ago." Severus answered. 

"We'll start there then. Maybe Ron or Damien are still there?" Harry said. 

"I doubt it. Wizards like Damien wouldn't hang around a place too long. Once he and Ron noticed I was gone, they probably took off." Hermione said. 

"Yeah, but maybe they left some kind of clue. Well, Damien probably not, but Ron, there's a good chance he did." Draco said. 

Hermione enjoyed visiting with her former Professors, Harry and Draco and most importantly, Severus. At dinner everyone headed for the Great Hall, everyone but Severus. 

"So, you're already thinking of our children?" Hermione asked as he poured her a goblet of pumpkin juice. 

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." Severus answered. 

"So have I. Most of my thinking was in the gutter, but we have time for that later." she said with a smile. 

Severus coughed as he began eating dinner. Hermione smirked as she noticed a certain part of his clothing getting a little tight. She decided to have a bit of fun. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. 

"Just wait till I get out of here. Then you get to see what I REALLY had planned for you besides dinner. It involved, chocolate, strawberries, whipped cream and nuts." she whispered. 

CLANK! Severus leaned over, painfully so, and picked up his fork. He tried to concentrate on his dinner, which was hard to do when he had vision of Hermione and himself in his bedroom flashing through his mind. 

"You are in so much trouble once you get out of her Hermione. So much trouble." Severus said. 

"Is that a threat or a promise Severus?" Hermione asked with a seductive smile. 

"Oh, it's definitely a promise." he answered huskily. 

"I guess I'll be getting detention? For what though?" she asked teasing him. 

"Seducing a teacher." he growled. 

Before Severus could react she leaned over and slammed her lips against his. The kiss was fiery, promising, wet and quick. Just as soon as she began the kiss, she ended it. She faced him and smiled sweetly. 

"Just a preview of what you can expect tomorrow night." she whispered. 

Severus couldn't wait till the next night. 

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 9 Pour Some Sugar on Me

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 9- Pour Some Sugar on Me  
**

Hermione was released from the hospital wing. Severus was waiting for her. She told him to sit at the table and wait while she changed. Severus had just finished pouring them each a glass of wine when he heard the bedroom door close. He looked up. 

CRASH! The wine bottle fell from his hands and shattered on the floor. 

"Problems Severus?" Hermione asked as she waved her hand and repaired the bottle and placed it, half full on the table. 

"Uhh…um…ahh." Severus answered, unable to form a coherent thought. 

Hermione smiled as she sat down and began eating. Severus painfully sat down across from her and tried to concentrate on his food. Hermione sat calmly eating and drinking her wine. Severus was having a hard time controlling himself from grabbing Hermione and locking her in the bedroom. 

"So, I hear you have started working on a potion that should cure Remus." Hermione said making conversation. 

"Y…y…yeah." Severus stuttered. 

"You seem distracted?" Hermione asked sweetly. 

"Hell yeah I am! You come out here wearing nothing but skin and you expect me to be calm! After what happened last night in the hospital wing! You truly should have been in Slytherin!" Severus exclaimed. 

"Well, I'm turning in. Care to join me for dessert?" she asked with an evil glint in her eye. 

Severus didn't even answer. He jumped from the table. Grabbed her in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Once he entered he got yet another shock. The bedroom was decorated with candles everywhere, and a CD boom box sitting on his dresser. Beside the bed was the strawberries, whipped cream, chocolate and nuts that she had promised. 

"Now, get on the bed. I think naked would be just perfect. Sit back and enjoy." Hermione instructed. 

Severus quickly stripped down and got on the bed. Hermione walked to the center of the room. With a flick of her wrist a small stage with a pole in the middle appeared. With another flick of her wrist the boom box began to play. 

_Step inside, walk this way  
You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Livin' like a lover with a radar phone  
Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man?  
Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
_

Severus about came as he watched Hermione begin to dance; her body flowing with the music, her hips rocking and gyrating to the lyrics, bending back exposing herself fully to him. 

_Hey!  
C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

Suddenly Severus got the shock of his life! 

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah  
_

Hermione suddenly jumped onto the pole and slid seductively and suggestively down it. 

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
Crazy little woman in a one man show  
Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little  
Tease a little more  
Easy operator come a knockin' on my door  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

She began to hump the pole as if it were him and the whole time never taking her eyes off of his. 

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
_

_Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet  
From my head to my feet yeah_

_[guitar solo]  
_

During the solo Hermione twirled around the pole and slid down to the stage. 

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
Sweet to taste, saccharine  
'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet  
From my head, my head, to my feet_

At the bridge Hermione stepped off the stage, took a strawberry, dipped it in the whipped cream and slowly sucked it off. 

"Oh dear gods." Severus moaned. 

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me  
Ooh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
C'mon fire me up  
Pour your sugar on me  
Oh, I can't get enough  
Pour some sugar on me  
Oh, in the name of love  
Pour some sugar on me  
Get it, come get it  
Pour your sugar on me  
Ooh  
Pour some sugar on me  
Yeah! Sugar me!  
_

Hermione finished her dance by twirling on the pole once more. As the final notes of the song died away she walked to the bed and began crawling up the bed toward Severus. 

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked huskily. 

Severus could only nod. Hermione smiled. She straddled his waist and sat back on his thighs. Before Severus could even move his hand and feet were tethered to the bed posts by green and silver silk cords. 

"Hermione? What are you doing?" Severus asked with a hint of fear in his eyes. 

"Sshh. Don't be afraid. You're going to enjoy this part, but I can't do it if your hands and feet are in the way. Trust me." Hermione answered. 

Severus nodded. Hermione smiled. She got off him and grabbed the dishes containing the strawberries, chocolate, whipped cream and nuts. Severus watched with anticipation as she took another strawberry but dipped it in the chocolate and slowly sucked the chocolate off then ate the berry. 

"I always wondered what a Severus Sunday would taste like." Hermione said. 

Severus's eyes widened. He watched in fascination as she covered his penis first with the chocolate. The cool liquid causing him to gasp as it made contact with his raging hard on. Next, she added the whipped cream, then the nuts. Finally was the strawberry. 

"I…I thought you put cherries…on a…Sunday." Severus gasped. 

"Yes. But you popped my cherry remember. So I had to improvise." Hermione answered with a wicked smile. 

"OH SWEET APHRODITE!" Severus yelled as Hermione swiftly covered his penis and sucked the condiments off. 

Slowly she went to work on cleaning his manhood, being careful not to make him come. Just yet. After a few minutes he was clean. 

"Mmm. I think a Severus Sunday is my favorite." she said licking her lips. 

"Dear gods woman you about killed me. That was…oh god!" Severus moaned as she once more coated him with chocolate, whipped cream, nuts and a strawberry on top. 

For the next ten minutes or so Hermione continued to eat her fill of Severus Sundays. 

"Please Hermione." Severus pleaded. 

"Please what Severus?" Hermione asked. 

"Dear god I have to fuck you and now. Please!" he demanded. 

Hermione moved the condiments out of the way and released him. Severus pounced. His lips and hands were everywhere. Hermione cried out as he thrust two fingers deep inside her. Hermione was more than ready for him. Wasting no time he moved over her and thrust deep and hard inside her. 

"Severus!" she moaned. 

"Hermione!" he gasped. 

Severus began thrusting. He couldn't believe how ready and wet she was not to mention how hot she made not only him but herself by her stripper dancing and the Sunday. He knew neither of them were going to last very long. 

"Come for me Severus. Fill me. Oh…I…gotta…feel it. Please!" she begged as she nibbled on his ear. 

"Oh yes. I want to feel you Hermione. Come on my hard dick. Oh god!" he cried. 

"SEVERUS!" she screamed as she came hard. 

Severus didn't let up. If he was going off the cliff of desire she was damned well going with him. He pulled out rolled her onto her stomach and began thrusting into her once more. 

"YES!" she yelled. 

"That's it baby. Come for me again. This time I'll come with you." he whispered as he began to vigorously finger her clit. 

"SEVERUS! DEAR GOD!" she screamed once more as her body locked up in climax. 

"HERMIONE! MY SWEET HERMIONE!" he yelled as he came hard deep inside her. 

Severus collapsed on top of her, both gasping for air. Somehow Severus managed to roll onto his back. 

"My god. I've never been that horny. Not even when I was a teenager. Where did you learn that stuff?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Striptease with Demi Moore. Plus Aunt Brianna gave me some dance lessons when I was 16 for when I got a steady boyfriend. She said it always worked for her. The Sunday idea was mine though." she answered just as breathless. 

"Feel free to do that again anytime you want." he sighed as he pulled her into his arms. 

They did a cleansing spell, turned out the lights and fell asleep to the music of Two Steps Behind. 

T.B.C 


	11. Chapter 10 Through the Year

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 10- Through the Year  
**

Hermione made a full recovery and returned to her duty as Poppy's apprentice. Severus returned to classes. School continued on like usual. Still, there was no sign of either Ron or Damien Snape. September faded into October. 

Hermione, Severus and Remus were walking down a corridor on the third floor when they heard footsteps ahead of them. They looked around the corner just in time to see Sybil Trelawney being tripped by a big shaggy black dog. Sybil rolled onto her back and the dog rested its front paws on her chest. 

"Sirius, get the hell off of me." Sybil said with a smile. 

"I thought you liked me in my Animangus form?" Sirius asked with a crooked grin. 

"Be careful or I might have to spank you with a rolled up newspaper." she threatened. 

"You did that. Remember last week? I was tied to the bed and you spanked me with that rolled up edition of the Evening Prophet." he said. 

Severus, Remus and Hermione shudder at that thought. 

"When did they hook up?" Hermione whispered. 

"Got me." Remus whispered back. 

"So, how is Miss Granger?" Sybil asked. 

"She's fine." Sirius answered. 

"I thought you and she hated each other." Sirius asked. 

"I don't hate her and she doesn't hate me. True, she's not my favorite person, but I don't hate her. No one deserves what that bastard Damien Snape did to her. I'm glad she's all right and was returned to Severus alive." Sybil answered. 

"You know something? It turns out she is a…" Sirius started. 

"Wiccan. I know. I've known ever since she entered my class when she was a third year." Sybil said. 

"How did you know?" Sirius asked. 

"You three can come out now." Sybil called. 

Severus, Hermione and Remus slowly came from their hiding place and found Sybil and Sirius holding hands. 

"How did you know we were there?" Severus asked. 

"I'll let you in on a secret. When Voldemort was killed, the spell he placed on me to block my seeing abilities was broken as well." Sybil answered. 

"There was a spell on you?" Remus asked. 

"Yes. He found me and hexed me. As long as he lived I would have no control over my power. Once and a while I would get a vision, but that was about it. Now that he's dead, I have full control over what I see. My powers are back under my control." Sybil answered grinning. 

"That's great." Hermione said. 

"Miss Granger, Hermione. I know we have never seen eye-to-eye, but I was hoping we could at least try to be friends. You're friends with Sirius and I want his friends and I to get along. What do you say?" Sybil said as she held out her hand. 

"I would like that." Hermione answered truthfully as she took Sybil's hand in hers. 

"When did you and the mutt get together?" Severus asked. 

"We've been together for almost two years now." Sirius answered. 

"We had to keep it secret. One, he was a fugitive and two, if Voldemort found out he would have used me to get to Sirius and then to Mr. Potter." Sybil added. 

"Well, if you three will excuse us. We have some catching up to do." Sirius said as he dragged Sybil away and headed for the north tower. 

The three friends shuttered at the image that flashed through their minds. 

The month seemed to fly by. Albus had an idea to have a costume ball open to all students in celebration of their freedom from Voldemort. Hermione asked Severus to go, but he flat out refused. 

"Fine. I'll see you later. Also, I'm on call tonight so I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Hermione said as she turned and re-entered the hospital wing. 

Severus in turn stormed off for his chambers. Halloween fell on a Saturday so the students had all day to get ready for the ball. Severus was sitting at his desk grading papers when Sirius entered the office. 

"You're not dressed." Sirius stated. 

"I'm not going." Severus answered, never taking his eyes off the paper. 

"What? Why?" Sirius asked confused. 

"I don't feel like it all right." Severus answered. 

"Fine. But Hermione's pissed. She was hoping you would learn to loosen up a bit. I'd tread carefully around her if I were you." Sirius advised as he turned and walked out of the room. 

The ball went off with out a hitch. Hermione had dressed up as Ares. After the ball she retreated into the hospital wing. She and Poppy had been rotation who was on call. Hermione had duty every other night and weekend. At the moment the wing was empty so she sat at Poppy's desk reading. 

"Hermione." Severus said softy as he stood at the door. 

"Yes?" Hermione asked not looking away from her book. 

"Look, I know you're mad. You have every right to be." Severus said. 

"Thanks for giving me permission to be mad. Actually, I'm not mad, I'm pissed. I was hoping we could enjoy a night of fun, dancing, hanging out with our friends. You know. Normal couple things." Hermione said as she marked her place, slammed the book closed then slammed it on the desk. 

"I know. Look, I'm new to this whole dating thing. I haven't had a girlfriend since I fifteen and that one didn't last long. I'm scared." he said as he plopped down on a nearby chair. 

"Scared of what?" she asked as she sat beside him. 

"You leaving. Or one day you waking up and realizing you don't love me anymore. I'm mainly scared of messing up." he admitted. 

"Severus, I love you. I won't leave you. At least not by choice anyway. As for dating, there are no rules. You go with your instincts and feelings. That's something you have to learn to do. You are still way too tense. Voldemort is gone. You're free to relax. I know you have to be a hard ass in class because of what you teach, but outside of class, you are free to relax. Even Minerva relaxes outside the classroom." she told him. 

"I know. Can you forgive me for not going tonight? I…I was just nervous about us being seen together. I know you would be critized for being with me." he said. 

"I don't give a damn about what people say. I was looking foreword to going with you. But yes I forgive you. To make it up, next Friday night, you and I are going to London. I've talked to Albus and he will have plenty of Order and aurors there watching. You and I are going on a date. And one more thing, no black. Well, maybe your pants, but that's it. Understand?" Hermione said. 

"Deal." Severus said with a smile. 

"Good. Now give me a kiss and head back to bed." Hermione demanded playfully. 

Severus stood up, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Long, passionate and loving. He smiled then left the hospital. 

The weekend of their date in London Damien struck. He had attacked the town where Brianna was. Hermione rushed to her aunt's house only to find Brianna and her boyfriend dead. Hermione never cried, at least around anyone other than Severus. Soon it was Christmas. This Christmas they were spending it at Harry's home. He had rebuilt Godric Hollow. 

The party on Christmas Eve was wonderful. Severus had planned ahead with Harry and had the perfect surprise for Hermione. Something he had spent the past few months thinking about. At midnight Harry told everyone to shut up. Once everyone quieted down, Severus moved him and Hermione up in front of everyone. 

"Hermione, you have done so much for me. You saw past my past and my cold exterior. You helped me find the person I used to be. Now, I have something for you." Severus said slightly nervous as he reached in his pocket and knelt before her. 

"Will you, Hermione Varia Granger, become my wife?" Severus asked as he held out a silver Claddaugh Ring with a Blood stone where the heart was to her. 

"Yes! Oh Severus yes I'll be your wife!" Hermione cried. 

Severus slipped the ring onto her left hand with the heart facing toward her heart. They sealed their engagement with a kiss. 

The rest of the term passed quickly. It was now the end of term leaving feast. Throughout the remainder of the term Damien had been sighted several times, but they had just missed catching him. They still had no luck in finding Ron. 

"Another year gone. This year we have been through so many changes. We were successful in defeating Voldemort, people have found love, and we all have something we have yearned for. Peace and Freedom. Now, time to award the house cup. In fourth place Hufflepuff with 345 points. Third, Ravenclaw with 430 points. Second place goes to Slytherin with 445 points. In first place, for the fourth year in a row, Gryffindor with 472 points. Congratulations." Albus said to everyone in the Great Hall. 

The meal was terrific as usual. Severus and Hermione held hands all through dinner and Severus even kissed her a few time without embarrassment. After the feast Hermione stayed with Severus. That night he held her tightly and thanked the gods and goddess for bringing them together. 

The next morning he professors watched as the students returned to their families and loved ones. They were all remaining because in one week there was to be a celebration in honor of the 1,000th anniversary of the founding of Hogwarts. All former students or professors were returning for the week long celebration. Everyone was looking forward to the celebration, even Severus. 

The night of the Leaving Feast Ron showed up at his parent's home not knowing that his dad had seen and heard everything that happened the night Hermione was kidnapped. When he knocked on the door and it was opened by Bill. 

"Hi Bill." Ron said. 

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked hostile. 

"I came to see mum and dad." Ron answered, confused. 

Bill said nothing but stepped aside and let Ron enter. Bill led him to the kitchen. There Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Charlie and Percy were sitting. At the first sight of him Molly rose to her feet and stormed out. Percy followed her. 

"You have some guts coming here. Especially after what you did." Charlie spat. 

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, trying to play innocent. 

"Don't deny it! Dad saw Hermione's pensive! How could you!" Fred yelled. 

"I…I…" Ron stuttered. 

"I can't believe you would do that! Damien Snape is a known Death Eater! He almost killed Hermione! I still don't know how she survived!" Arthur yelled. 

"Were you so desperate for a girl you had to kidnap and almost killed your best friend!" George screamed. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Ron said almost pleading. 

"Well it did!" Percy exclaimed as he re-entered the kitchen. "When I left the family, I did it because I wanted to better myself, I did mine out of personal ambition. I never hurt anyone, physically anyway. I know I hurt mother and father, but we have patched things up. I would never ally myself with a Death Eater to get the things I want out of life." he added. 

"You know, we should turn you in to the Ministry." Bill said quietly. 

Ron looked fearfully at his brothers and father. 

"Do it." Molly hissed as she came in. 

"Mum! Please! I didn't mean for her to get hurt! I never wanted her hurt!" Ron pleaded. 

"You did! You hit her after the final battle. Then, you hired a Death Eater to kidnap her. What did you think someone like Damien Snape was going to do to her? Serve her tea? You have disgraced this family! Bill, call for the aurors. You do the crime, now it's time for you to do the time Ronald." Molly ordered. 

Ron tried to run for it but Fred, George, Percy and Charlie stunned him. Two minutes later the aurors arrived and took him away. As they did Molly broke down in tears. Arthur held her as she cried. 

"Where…where…did we go…wrong?" she sobbed. 

"You can't blame yourself for this Molly. It is all on him. He made his choice now he must deal with the consequences." Arthur said sadly. 

"Father's right. This time, there is no one to clean up after his mess, he must do it himself." Percy said. 

The Weasleys sat in the living room. Knowing what fate awaited the youngest son for what he did. They only hoped that the gods and goddess above would have mercy on him because they knew no one else would. 

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 11Founder's Week

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 11- Founder's Week  
**

Hermione awoke in the dawning hours of a beautiful Monday morning. She looked over and smiled at her fiancée who was still sound asleep. She quietly climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. As she stood in the shower she admired her ring. 

'_Wow! I can't believe that Severus and I are getting married. But when?' _Hermione thought. 

She finished her shower, dried off, got dressed and left the bathroom. She poked her head into the bedroom and saw that Severus was still asleep. She smiled at the sight of him sleeping peacefully. 

She walked into the sitting room, grabbed a book and began reading. An hour later Severus began waking up, he sat up and noticed Hermione was missing. He figured she got up early. He stretched and got to his feet. He headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Hermione smiled as she heard the shower start up. She marked her place and put it away. She flooed the kitchens and ordered breakfast. The breakfast arrived and a few seconds later Severus emerged wearing muggle form fitting blue jeans, a navy blue polo shirt, a pair of brown Dr. Martins and his hair pulled into a low tight pony tail. 

"Morning." she greeted smiling at him. 

"Good morning." he said dropping a kiss on her forehead. 

The two sat down and began eating breakfast. It was the first morning of the Founder's Days celebrations, alumni from Hogwarts was going to be arriving throughout the day and there was going to be a feast that night to kick off the celebration. Halfway through breakfast an owl arrived with a letter for Hermione. Hermione took the letter and read it. 

"Who's it from Hermione?" Severus asked. 

"It's from Arthur. They've had Ron's trial." Hermione answered with a sigh. 

"What does it say?" he asked curious. 

"He's been found guilty. He's spending 10 years in Azkaban." she answered quietly. 

They had received word that Ron had been captured and was going to trial. They also told Hermione that she wouldn't be need there, only her pensive. Hermione was grateful for this. They had been waiting for word on the outcome of the trial. 

Severus got up and moved to Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione returned the hug. Finally, things seemed to be going in their favor. They finished breakfast and went to help the other staff prepare for the guests to arrive.

All through the day alumni showed up. That night at the feast there was a surprise. 

"Welcome, welcome. Today begins the celebration of Hogwarts 1,000th anniversary. As a special treat, the gods and goddesses have allowed the founders to return to life for the duration of the celebration. So without further ado, may I present, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." Albus announced. 

The doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked the four founders. Everyone rose to their feet and bowed as they walked through the hall to the table that had been set for them near Hermione, Severus, Sirius, Sybil, Remus, Tonks, Draco and Hannah. The table next to them was where the Weasleys, Harry and his girlfriend, Sally-Anne Perks who was a Ravenclaw, sat. 

Draco snorted into his goblet as he tried to hold in his laughter as he watched Salazar pile his plate full of food. Severus placed a hand over his eyes and shook his head as he watched the founder of his house acting like a half starved pig. 

"Hey Salazar." Fred called. 

"What do you want Weasley?" Salazar answered mouth full of food. 

"Has anyone ever beaten our record for pulling pranks in the corridor that your portrait hangs in?" George asked. 

"No. No one has come close. As a matter of fact, I've spoken with the other portraits and the ghosts and no one has matched you in pranks throughout the whole school. I doubt anyone will except for your children. And Merlin help us when that day comes." Salazar replied, groaning at the thought of mini Fred and George's. 

Dinner was a lively event. The founders moved around and spoke to different alumni. After dessert Severus and Hermione decided to turn in for the evening. As they headed out of the hall they ran into Salazar. 

"Hello my boy." Salazar greeted Severus. 

"Hello Salazar." Severus said. 

"Mind if we go to your chambers and talk? It's been a while since you and I have had a good conversation." Salazar asked. 

"That's where we were going. Come on." Severus answered. 

As they walked to dungeons Hermione watched Salazar carefully. They finally reached their chambers, Severus ordered some tea and they sat around the room. Salazar sat in the arm chair while Hermione and Severus sat side-by-side on the couch. 

"I make you nervous don't I Hermione?" Salazar asked. 

"Yes. As a matter of fact you do. Even though I found your journals in the library and read about what the Chamber of Secrets really was, I can't help but wonder if some of the things that are said about you are true. I mean you have all these portraits around the castle and have never once tried to rebut anything that has been said about you." Hermione answered. 

"Ahh. There is a good reason my dear. If I tried to rebut anything that was said, I would have run the risk of harm coming to my heir. I couldn't risk that. And before you ask, yes there are two heirs to the Slytherin line. One is mine and the other was that of my older brother Sebastian." Salazar said. 

"So, Voldemort was the heir of your brother?" she asked. 

"That's right. My heir has been safely hidden. Only the other founders, Albus and my heir himself know who it is. And now, it's time for you to find out." Salazar answered proudly. 

"Who is it?" Hermione asked curiously. 

"It's me." Severus answered. Hermione stared at Severus in surprise. Severus simply smiled as he saw her reaction. "If Voldemort ever knew, he would have killed me the first chance he got. Albus was my secret keeper for the information. And now that Voldemort is dead, the only threat to that information is my father." Severus said, grimacing at the last part. 

"But isn't it your father's line that comes from Salazar?" she asked. 

"No, my mother is. My father would have loved to have used me to overtake Voldemort and become the new Dark Lord himself. That's why it was kept secret." Severus answered. 

The three talked a while longer then Salazar took his leave for the night Hermione and Severus turned in shortly after he left. The week flew by and Filtch found himself with a headache all week. Between trying to catch Fred, George and Salazar pulling pranks and cleaning up after them, his head had felt like it was about to explode. 

Soon it was Friday. Everyone was looking foreword to the Quidditch game. The first game was going to be Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw then Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Hermione was looking foreword to the game for another reason. Severus was taking up his former position as a chaser. 

The Slytherins returning for the team were Draco as seeker, Marcus Flint as a chaser, Severus, Millicent Boulstrod as a beater, Blaise Zambini as the beater, Adrian Pucey as a chaser, and Miles Bletchley as the keeper. And the Gryffindors were Harry as the seeker, Oliver Wood as the Keeper, Fred and George as the beaters and Bill, Charlie and Angelina Johnson as chasers. 

"WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE ALUMNI QUIDDITCH MATCH. FIRST UP WILL BE RAVENCLAW VERSUS HUFFLEPUFF." Lee Jordon announced. 

The crowd cheered as both teams made their way onto the field. The two captains Roger Davis and Hannah Abbott shook hands. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game was on. Jordon continued to commentate as usual. 

"AND THEY'RE OFF. ABBOTT IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE. I HEARD SHE COULD REALLY MOVE IN SCHOOL. AND NOW IT SEEMS SHE'S DOING SOME MOVING WITH SLYTHERIN SEEKER, DRACO MALFOY." Lee said. 

"Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you!" Draco yelled from his broom. 

It was now an hour into the game and the score was Hufflepuff 50 and Ravenclaw 50. Apparently the snitch had decided to hide. Both seekers were searching with no luck. Even the crowd was looking for it to find it and toss it out to the players. 

In the teachers' box, Salazar and Godric were explaining why there was such a dislike between the two houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. 

"You see Harry, Godric here was pissed because I called of my engagement to his sister and married Rowena. Ever since then there has been a huge dislike between the two houses." Salazar said. 

"You broke Briseis's heart!" Godric yelled. 

"It's not my fault I'm such a ladies man." Salazar shrugged. 

Rowena reached over and slapped her husband upside the head. Everyone laughed at the look on Salazar's face. 

"So, what was up with the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked. 

"It wasn't my fault. That wasn't my doing. That was all Tom Riddle. The Chamber of Secrets was my person love nest. It wasn't until Tom Riddle showed up that it was turned into a death chamber." Salazar answered frowning. 

"That was the main reason he was kicked out of the school." Godric added. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. 

"I was kicked out because I had several torte affairs with any 7th year female student who came to me. I didn't give a damn about if they were pure-blood, half-blood or muggle born. If they came to me willingly for a boost in their grade or just looking for a good time, I delivered. I never forced myself on them, it was strictly consensual. Although some people, after I died, made it out like I forced those girl to have sex with me, but that was bullshit." Salazar said. "I may have been a womanizer, but I wasn't a rapist." Salazar added. 

After that explanation, they returned their attention to the game, while talking amongst themselves. While they were Severus pulled Salazar to the side. 

"I need you to make sure that Hermione is looking toward the east end of the field. Give me about five minutes." Severus said quietly. 

"Why? What are you doing?" Salazar asked, eyeing him. 

"Just a little something to get her in the mood for later this afternoon." Severus said with a wicked grin. 

Salazar nodded in understanding and returned to his seat behind Hermione. While they watched the rather dull game Salazar kept glancing to the east end to see if Severus was ready. Five minutes later he saw Severus wave letting him know he was ready. 

"Hey Hermione, look at the field." Salazar said pointing toward Severus. 

Hermione looked down and saw a naked figure wearing a mask streaking across the field. Most of the crowd noticed nothing. Hermione squinted at the figure trying to see who it was. At the same moment Lee noticed as well. 

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT SEEMS THE GAME HAS GOTTEN BOOSTED UP A NOTCH. WE HAVE AN UNIDENTIFIED STREAKER ON THE FIELD!" Lee yelled. 

Hermione, who was sitting behind Lee, grabbed a pair of binoculars and zeroed in on the figure. 

"HEY! KNOW THAT ASS! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SUPPOSE TO SEE IT!" Hermione yelled, her voice echoing through the stands. 

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Lee screamed. 

Just as Lee leaned over to throw up a second figure joined Severus on the field. 

"IT SEEMS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE A SECOND STREAKER JOINING OUR DEAR PROFESSOR SNAPE. IT IS NONE OTHER THAN THE FOUNDER OF SLYTHERIN SALAZAR HIMSELF. AND AS LEE JORDON SAID EARLIER THIS GAME HAS DEFINITELY BEEN BOOSTED UP. GO SEVERUS! GO SALAZAR! RUN THAT FIELD LIKE THOSE DRUNKEN MUGGLES AT THE WORLD SOCCER CUP!" Draco yelled out laughing. 

Ten minutes later Severus and Salazar returned to their seats. Everyone in the teachers' box were laughing and commended them for their guts to streak across their field and adding some excitement to the dull game. Draco continued to commentate the game since Lee had passed out. 

"FINALLY! HUFFLEPUFF WINS! NOW YOU LOSERS GET OFF THE FIELD SO WE GRYFFINDORS AND SLYTHERINS CAN SHOW YOU HOW QUIDDITCH IS SUPPOSE TO BE PLAYED. AND YOU HANNAH, GET THAT SEXY ASS MOVING! I WANT TO SEE IT!" Draco said. 

As the players left the field Hannah flew passed the teachers box and flipped Draco off. 

"SURE BABY, MEET ME IN MY ROOM LATER." Draco said. 

Hermione gave Severus a kiss full of promises for when the game ended as he made his was out of the box and down to the field. Hermione had always loved how he looked in his Quidditch uniform. Now she would get to see first hand how good he looked and how good he claimed to be at Quidditch. 

"SINCE THIS IS BETWEEN OUR HOUSES, I BELIEVE YOU AND I SHOULD COMMENTATE. WHAT DO YOU SAY SALAZAR?" Godric asked as he and Salazar took over. 

"I AGREE. THE TWO CAPTAINS FLINT AND WOOD SHAKE HANDS AND THEY'RE OFF. JOHNSON IN POSSESSION. I MUST SAY THE TWO WOMEN ON THE TEAMS LOOKED MIGHTY SEXY IN THOSE UNIFORMS. WHY DID WE HAVE TO BE SUCH ASS HOLES IN OUR DAY AND NOT ALLOW WOMEN TO PLAY?" Salazar mused out loud. 

"I DON'T KNOW. NOW JOHNSON PASSES TO BILL-OH NO INTERCEPTED BY SNAPE." Godric said. 

"THAT'S MY BOY. HE SURE KNOWS HOW TO KICK ASS AND TAKE NAMES LATER IN QUIDDITCH. HE SPEEDS TOWARD WOOD, DODGES A BLUDGER SENT HIS WAY BY FRED AND DODGES ANOTHER ONE SENT BY GEORGE. HE SHOOTS AND SCORES! SLYTHERIN LEADS 10-0!" Salazar yelled. 

The game continued for an hour. Both teams seemed to be matching each other point for point. At the moment the score was 40 Gryffindor and Slytherin 30. Draco and Harry had both spotted the snitch several times, but the winged ball evaded them every time. 

"AND THERE GOES THE SNITCH FOLLOWED CLOSELY BY HARRY AND DRACO! AND THERE GOES SNAPE ONCE MORE IN POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE!" Godric yelled. 

"SNAPE SCORES!" Salazar yelled. 

"AND HARRY AND DRACO BOTH HAVE THE SNITCH! IT'S A TIE! GRYFFINDOR WITH A SCORE OF 190 AND SLYTHERIN WITH A SCORE OF 190!" Godric yelled as Harry and Draco both held up a wing of the golden snitch. 

"GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN WIN!" Godric and Salazar yelled. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with everyone enjoying the gorgeous day or in Severus and Hermione, Draco and Hannah and Salazar and Rowena's case, enjoying each other. That night a feast was held to end the celebration. 

"Tonight is the end of the festivities. After dessert there will be a raffle. The prizes will be announced as the winners are drawn. Now enjoy this wonderful meal." Albus said. 

Everyone began talking about how much fun the celebration had been. Hermione had finally gotten used to Salazar and would miss him when he left. 

"Don't worry, you can come and see me in any of my portraits anytime you like." Salazar said with a smile. 

Dinner ended and so did dessert. It was now time for the raffle. 

"The drawing will be begin. And now the third place prize goes to Draco Malfoy. He wins a lunch for two at the new pizza parlor in Diagon Alley, The Enchanted Pizza." Albus announced. 

Everyone clapped and cheered as Draco walked up and claimed his prize. This time Minerva drew out the next winner. 

"And second place goes to Sirius Black. He wins dinner for two at The Crystal Ball Room in London." Minerva announced. 

Sirius grinned as he collected his certificate. 

"And now the winner of the grand prize. Severus Snape! He wins a weekend getaway for two to Paris!" Albus announced happily. 

"IT'S RIGGED! IT'S RIGGED! SEVERUS ENTERED MORE THAN ONCE! IT'S RIGGED DAMNIT! I DESERVE THE GRAND PRIZE! I'M NICER THAN THE GREAT BLACK BAT OF THE DUNGEONS! BESIDES, I DESERVE THE WEEKEND MORE THAN HE DOES. ALL THOSE FRENCH LADIES!" Sirius yelled. 

Everyone laughed even harder as Sybil socked him in the eye, grabbed his ankles and drug him out of the Great Hall. The evening concluded with a ball. The guests danced until midnight when the founders bid everyone good night and faded away. Everyone returned to their rooms for a good nights sleep. 

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 12 City of Love

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 12- City of Love  
**

Hermione sat in the passenger side of the car that Severus had rented as soon as they landed. They were currently on their way to the Hotel Duret, one of the best hotels in Paris. 

"I still can't believe that you can drive." Hermione said. 

"I still can't believe you talked me into getting on a damn plane. 'Oh come on Severus, it

will be fun.'" Severus said as he imitated Hermione. 

"Come on, it wasn't that bad." Hermione stated. 

"Not bad? I thought the damn thing was going to fall out of the sky!" Severus exclaimed. 

"It was just a bit of turbulence. Besides, we have to take the plane back to England." Hermione said as she tried not to laugh at her irate fiancée. 

Severus grumbled as he continued to pay attention to the road ahead of him. Half an hour later they were walking into the beautiful hotel. They checked in and headed for the room. Hermione and Severus both took in the beauty of the suit that came with their trip. 

It was nothing short of magnificent. There was a large King size bed, luxurious bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, mini kitchen, couch and love seat, and a balcony that over looked the city. Hermione walked out onto the balcony as Severus tipped the bell hop and closed the door. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

"This is going to be the prefect weekend getaway." she sighed as she leaned against his firm chest. 

"That it is. Now, let's head downstairs and grab some lunch. After that maybe try out the bed?" he whispered. 

"Mmm. Sounds like a plan to me." she said. 

The couple changed their clothes and headed down to the restaurant. They had a nice quiet lunch then headed back upstairs. Once inside Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus's neck and slammed her lips over his. 

"Mmmm. Anxious?" he asked with a smirk. 

"Yes." she answered as she pushed him onto the bed. 

They wasted no time. Their clothes and shoes flew around the room as they hurriedly stripped one another. Their love making was quick, passionate and a tad on the rough side. After forty five minutes they lay gasping for air wrapped in each other's arms. 

"Talk about taking the edge off." Hermione giggled. 

"I know. Of course, we'll be here for two more days. That's plenty of time to take things as slow as we want." Severus said as he kissed her forehead. The couple fell asleep.

Two hours later they showered, dressed and headed out to take in the sights. Their first stop was Notre Dame de Paris. Hermione had always been fascinated with the church ever since her mother had read her The Hunchback of Notre Dame when she was a child. 

"This is the kind of church I imagined I would be getting married in when I was a little girl." Hermione said as they admired the beautiful architecture and glass work. 

"Is that so? Is that what you still want?" Severus asked. 

"Yes." she answered sheepishly. 

"Then that is what you will have. If you want the largest, most elegant wedding this continent has ever seen, then that is exactly what you will have my dear." he declared as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

"Oh Severus!" she squealed as she hugged him tightly. 

The couple headed outside to take in some of the museums and monuments. They saw the Les Grandes Eaux Musicals, which Hermione enjoyed. Hermione's favorite places so far had been Notre Dame de Paris and Salon Chopin. She had always been a fan of Chopin's music. She was shocked when Severus told her that Chopin was in fact a wizard. 

"Many of the great classical musicians and composers were witches and wizards. Beethoven, Mozart, Aretha Franklin, Freddie Mercury." Severus said. 

"You listen to Queen and Aretha Franklin?" Hermione asked with a giggle. 

"Yes. I may be a pure blood my dear, but I was a teenager during the seventies." Severus answered with a crooked smile. 

That night they had dinner at the Eiffel Tower. The view was beyond beautiful. Hermione and Severus couldn't have been any happier. After dinner they took a stroll and just enjoyed the moment's peace. No worrying about his father or anything else. All that mattered were the two of them, together, in love and in Paris. They returned to their room for the night. Severus ordered room service. Champaign and Strawberries. 

"Severus, why don't you get comfortable. I have something that I want to show you." Hermione requested as she took a package from her suitcase and headed into the bathroom. 

Severus stripped down to his boxers, slipped on one of the bathrobes, sat the tray of strawberries and Champaign on the bedside table, poured them each a glass and got on the bed. 

A few minutes later Hermione walked out wearing a negligee made of silver and emerald green silk. On her left side was a slit that came up to her hip. Severus just barely caught a glimpse of the black silk thong she wore as she walked toward him. 

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked as she twirled in a circle. 

"Very much. I never thought I would see my house colors look as good as they do on you. Care for something to drink?" Severus answered as he eyed her hungrily. 

Hermione moved up the bed and laid at his side, propped up by the pillows against the headboard. She took her glass as he grabbed the bowl of strawberries. They each took one, took a bite then took a sip of their drinks. 

"Hmmm. So, do you really like what I'm wearing or are you just flattering me?" she asked sultrily. 

"You look stunning. If this is a preview of our wedding night, I can't wait." he answered as he leaned over and kissed her sweetly. 

The two laid there drinking their Champaign and eating strawberries. After two glasses they decided they had enough. 

"Beside I can think of something better to do." Hermione whispered as she leaned over him and placed the strawberries and empty glasses on the bedside table. 

Severus wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and moved her onto her back. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck and one leg around one of his. Severus slid his hand down her silk covered body. Hermione slid her hands down his body, untied his robe and pushed it off him. The feel of her negligee against him was driving him crazy. 

"As much as I love this on you, I would much rather see it…off." he whispered. 

Hermione quickly obliged. His boxers quickly followed. He once more kissed her. Slowly, lovingly. His hands grabbed her wrists and positioned them above her head. He then slid them ever so slowly down her arms. Hermione moaned at the feel of his finger tips brushing over her skin. 

"Severus." she whispered as he began kissing and nibbling at her neck, his hand still moving slowly down her body. 

Severus said nothing, just continued to kiss down her body. Paying special attention to her hardening nipples and firm breasts. As he licked, nipped, and sucked her nipples, his hands cupped and massaged her breast. 

All the while causing her to moan and sigh, but she kept her arms above her head, grabbing hold of the head board. Severus moved down, down and down some more. His hands remained on her breasts as his tongue made lazy laps against her skin. He stopped just above her glistening curls. 

"Oh god Severus. Please. Don't stop." she moaned. 

"As you wish my darling temptress." he whispered. 

"Severus!" Hermione shrieked as he covered her nether lips with his mouth and tongue. 

Just as he had with the rest of her, he ever so slowly kissed, licked and sucked at her. Hermione writhed against him. Gasping his name, begging him not to stop. Severus had no intention of stopping anytime soon. 

"Sev…Severus! Oh god!" Hermione cried as she came into his waiting mouth. 

Slowly he licked her clean and kissed his way back up her body. Hermione lay there gasping for air still clutching the headboard. Severus slid his hands up her arms as he kissed her and removed her hand and placed them around his neck. 

"God that felt amazing." she sighed. 

"Yes. Ready for more?" he asked. 

Hermione nodded and kissed him again. Severus moved his body over hers and positioned his hard penis at her wet entrance. Their lips separated and their eyes met. Both filled with love, lust and pure bliss. As he slid slowly into her their eyes never left one another. 

"Hermione." 

"Severus." 

They stayed still as he became buried to the hilt within her. Hermione rocked her hips against his. Severus took the hint. He began moving. Gently. Letting Hermione feel every inch of him slid out and slide back in. This time, there was something different about their love making. 

It was slow. More passionate. Both were using their hands, eyes, and lips to convey what they were feeling. All other times it had been with words. This time, very few words were spoken. It made it all the more memorable. 

Hermione gasped, closed her eyes, arched her back and clenched her muscles. Severus picked up the pace. Thrusting harder, deeper. He knew they both were close to exploding. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over. Hermione braced her hands on his chest and began taking control. 

Severus took hold of her hips. Guiding her movements. Enjoying the thrill of watching her take control. Their eyes stayed locked on each other. Their moans and sighs filled the room. Severus rolled them over once more. He was near the edge and wanted her to experience ecstasy with him. 

Their movements became faster, harder. Their lips met in a crushing kiss as they clung to one another. Her finger nails digging into his shoulders. Leaving red trails in their wake as she raked his shoulders and back. 

"HERMIONE!" 

"SEVERUS! OH SEVERUS!" 

They lay in the aftermath of their love making shuddering with emotion. Both shed tears as all their love for one another flowed through them. Finally Severus was able to roll onto his back and pull Hermione into his arms. He did a quick cleansing spell and covered them. 

"That was…how do you even describe what that was?" Hermione breathed. 

"I don't know. I just don't know." Severus answered softly. They quickly fell asleep.

A little after midnight Hermione woke up and headed for the bathroom. She slipped on her negligee and walked into the bathroom. She had just exited the bathroom when someone grabbed her from behind. 

"SEVERUS!" she screamed. 

Severus bolted awake, turned on the light and froze. 

"I told you, you couldn't protect her. Now, it's time to end this." Damien said as he pulled out a dagger and held it at Hermione's throat. 

"NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" Severus screamed. 

"I have a proposition for you son. In two days time you will meet me. Alone. At the old Snape Manor. Your little whore will be insurance. You have my word that she will not be harmed. I will feed, water and possibly even clothe her. Nothing else I swear. I'm nothing if not honorable. I have never gone back on my word and I won't start now. So, what will it be?" Damien challenged. 

"O…okay. Just…I have your word…you…won't harm her?" Severus stuttered. 

"I, Damien Alonso Snape, give my Wizard's Oath that this Hermione Granger will not be harmed and that I will feed, water and clothe her for two days starting now." Damien stated. 

"No Severus!" Hermione cried. 

"He has no choice. You have two days. If you don't show up, I kill her and her death and her blood will be on your hands. Remember two days. Snape Manor." Damien said menacingly. 

The last thing Severus heard was Hermione's screams as Damien apparated away with her. Severus jumped out of bed, got dressed, magically packed and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He rushed into Albus's office. He found Minerva, Albus, Remus, Sirius and Sybil there. He quickly explained what happened. 

"What are you going to do?" Sirius asked. 

"I have no choice. My father gave a Wizard's Oath not to harm her for two days. It's time I finally face my father." Severus answered tearfully. 

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 13 Divine Intervention

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 13- Divine Intervention  
**

Severus began training before dawn. Sirius, Remus, Draco, Harry and Albus found him in the Room of Requirement. The room was filled with weapons of every kind, punching bags, mats, and padding, everything one would need in training to fight. They saw Severus practicing with a sword. He moved with the grace of a seasoned warrior. 

"Severus?" Albus called out. 

Severus stopped and faced them. 

"What is all this?" Harry asked. 

"I'm not taking any chances. I don't know what my father will pull. I'm going to be prepared. I am going to beat my father and get Hermione back." Severus answered. 

"What can we do to help?" Remus asked. 

"Do any of you know how to use any of these weapons?" Severus asked. 

"I'm pretty good with a sword." Sirius answered. 

"Same here." Harry added. 

"I do well with the cross bow, bow and arrows." Remus replied. 

"I learned to use a staff." Draco said. 

"I think I will just watch. I'm just a little too old to be fooling around with weapons." Albus said as he conjured up a chair out of the way. 

Everyone grabbed their weapon of choice and surrounded Severus. Then it began. Severus successfully disarmed all of his opponents. They were shocked at how extensive Severus's knowledge of muggle weapons was. 

"Where…did…you…learn…all…this?" Harry gasped. 

"I studied on my own. I've always been interested on how people managed to survive with only these tools. There is also a sense of honor in facing your opponent face-to-face in hand to hand combat." Severus answered. 

Hermione awoke and found herself in what must have been Severus's room. She looked over at the desk and spotted a simple long black dress and change of under clothes. She got up and dressed. No sooner had she put on the shoes that were left for her, did Damien enter with some food. 

"As I promised, here's your breakfast. I do hope for your sake, that Severus shows up in two days, or rather a little less than two days. If not, you die. Plain and simple." Damien said sneering. 

"Severus will be there." Hermione hissed as she took the tray over to the bed. 

"You sure are confident. For a mudblood that is." he stated. 

"You're a prick. Thanks for the food, now get the hell out of here." she hissed. 

Damien narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist and teeth. He stood there for a moment then turned, left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

'_Oh Severus. You just have to win. Ares, God of War. If you are real, I beseech thee. Please, please give Severus the strength to win. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, grant him the wisdom to triumph over his father. Hestia, Goddess of Hearth and Home, grant him peace and the future of a life free of his father.' _Hermione prayed. 

Severus continued to train. Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Albus and even Minerva helped as best they could. The night before he was to meet his father found him sitting at his cottage in the garden in front of his fountain his face buried in his hands. 

"What am I going to do? What if I lose? Not only will I die, but so will Hermione." he whispered. 

"Severus." a male voice said. 

Severus looked up and was so shocked he fell of the bench he was sitting on. Before him stood Ares, Athena and Hestia. Severus scrambled to his knees and bowed in honor of the God and Goddesses before him. 

"Rise Severus." Hestia said softly. 

Slowly Severus rose to his feet and stared at the deities. The three slowly approached him and as they did Severus felt a calm wash over him. 

"Do you know why we are here?" Athena asked. 

"No my Goddess." Severus answered. 

"We are here because of your wife-to-be Hermione." Ares replied. 

"I…I don't understand." Severus said confused. 

"Last night she said a prayer asking for our help. Out of all the mortals on earth, you are one of the few who still hold true to the old ways. It is because of your devotion to us that we are here to help." Hestia said with a smile. 

"This Hermione, she too is devoted to us. Well, mainly to Athena and myself. She has the wisdom of Athena and the strength of a warrior. She is unaware of this but her family has had my favor ever since ancient times." Ares explained. 

"How is it Hermione does not know this my lord?" Severus asked. 

"Because, her parents felt it would place her in even more danger. Voldemort often tried to gain the favor of the gods and goddess, but was unsuccessful. If he ever found out that Hermione and her family had the favor of the Olympians, especially of Ares, he would have done anything to harm her and her family." Athena answered. 

"Now, we are here to grant you gifts that will guarantee you will win against your father." Hestia said. 

"Severus, come. Kneel before me." Ares commanded as he drew his sword. 

Severus did as he was told. He felt the sword of Ares touch his shoulder and a new power surged through him. 

"I, Ares God of War, grant you the strength of warriors. The courage, skill and mentality of all the warriors who have served me and followed the path you now tread." Ares said. 

Next was Athena. 

"I Athena Goddess of Wisdom, grant you the wisdom to defeat your opponent in battle and become the man you are destined to be." Athena said. 

Finally was Hestia. 

"I, Hestia Goddess of Hearth and Home, grant you the gift of the family you have long wished for. I also grant to you and Hermione, a home full of light, love and happiness." Hestia said. 

Before Severus rose three more voice rang out. 

"We too have gifts for this mortal." a man said. 

"He has paid worship to us in the past." said a woman. 

"That he has, even if he favor you three over the rest of us." a second woman added. 

Severus looked up in shock and there was Aphrodite, Nemesis, and Apollo. Severus once more bowed to the three new deities. 

"Look upon us Severus. We each have gifts to bestow upon you and Hermione." Nemesis ordered. 

Severus did as she said. The first to approach was Apollo. 

"I, Apollo God of the Sun, music, archery poetry, prophecy and healing, grant you the gift to heal. I also grant to you and Hermione a home and life filled with music and poetry. And I further grant to you and Hermione, the gift of feeling one another's presence when the other is in need or danger." Apollo said as he placed the end of his bow upon Severus's shoulders. 

Then there was Aphrodite. 

"I, Aphrodite Goddess of Love, grant you and Hermione the gift of undying love and passion through all of your days in this life and every life after." Aphrodite said sweetly. 

Finally, it was Nemesis's turn. Of all the gods, Severus feared her most. 

"I, Nemesis, Goddess of Retribution and Vengeance, grant you the gift of judgment over your father for his crimes. He will meet his sentence at your hand and no one else's." Nemesis said. 

As Severus rose to his feet, he felt the powers of the gifts the gods and goddesses had bestowed upon him. Even though he still feared his father, he felt, no he knew he would defeat his father, avenge his mother and Hermione. 

"I don't know what to say." Severus said in awe. 

"Say nothing. You, like Hermione, now have the favor of the Olympians for the rest of this life and all others after. Just as your children and their children and their children after." Hestia replied. 

"Go our dark warrior. Face and embrace your new destiny." Athena commanded. 

"Before you go, take this as my final gift to you. Use it well." Ares said as he handed Severus a gleaming sword with rubies encrusted upon the hilt. 

"You have my word my lord." Severus replied as he took the sword and bowed to the deities once more. 

When he looked up they were gone. He knew what he had to do. Back at Snape Manor, Damien had moved Hermione out onto the grounds. As they waited for Severus, she suddenly felt a wash of divine power. She knew something miraculous had just happened, something that would tip the scales in Severus's favor. 

T.B.C 

Author's Note: Here are the Gods and Goddess: 

Apollo: God of the Sun, music, archery, poetry, painting, prophecy, healing and Radiance. 

Aphrodite: Goddess of Love 

Athena: Goddess of Wisdom 

Ares: God of War 

Hestia: Goddess of Hearth and Home 

Nemesis: Goddess of Retribution and Vengeance


	15. Chapter 14 Destiny

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 14- Destiny  
**

"Time is beginning to run out for you mudblood. It looks as if my coward son doesn't love you as much as he claims." Damien sneered as he checked his pocket watch. 

Hermione remained silent. She knew in her heart Severus would be there. At Hogwarts Severus was making his way to the gates when Albus and the others stopped him. 

"Severus, you can't go alone." Minerva pleaded. 

"She's right. Let us go with you." Draco added. 

"No. My father will know if you follow. I'm not risking Hermione's life. You all will remain here. I will be back with Hermione." Severus said then apparated away. 

"Albus." Minerva said quietly. 

"No Minerva. We must not follow. No matter how badly we may want to. He's right. Damien would know if we go and won't hesitate to kill Hermione. We will just have to wait." Albus said sadly. 

A crack rang out over the grounds of Snape Manor. Damien and Hermione turned and found Severus standing there. Out of no where a flash of lightning and crash of thunder rang through the skies. 

"Well, well. You came after all." Damien snarled. 

"I may still fear you father, but this is one battle you will lose." Severus said all trace of fear gone from his voice. 

Damien narrowed his eyes as he took in his son's appearance. Severus wore solid black as usual, but had on what looked almost like black armor over his shirt and pants. The sword Ares had given him was hanging from his wait and his hair pulled back into a severe pony tail. 

"What shall the terms be then?" Damien asked. 

"I know you pride yourself on being a warrior. The master of swords. That is how we will finish this, a sword fight to the death." Severus answered as he walked up to his father. 

"Fitting. You fall for a mudblood and you now choose to fight and die as one of them. Very well. The mudblood will hold the wands, but don't forget, she pulls any tricks and I can kill her where she stands. Even without a wand." Damien threatened. 

"Understood." Severus said. 

The two wizards handed their wands to Hermione, who took cover closer to the house. Damien conjured a sword and faced his son. The sky suddenly darkened, the wind began to howl and the sky became a light show accompanied by the crashing thunder. To Hermione, it was as if the whole of nature was resting on the outcome of this battle. 

Severus drew his sword just as Damien lunged. Severus quickly and gracefully dodged and launched an attack of his own. Severus could feel the power of former warriors flowing through him. The lightning reflecting of the blades as they flew through the air, trying to hit their marks. 

"Oh Severus." Hermione whimpered as Severus battled his father. 

"Do not worry Hermione." A soft voice said. 

Hermione turned and was greeted with the ghostly figure of Serenity Snape. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. 

"Severus has now embraced the destiny he was born to do. The destiny of a warrior." Serenity answered as she kept her eyes on the battling father and son. 

"Not bad. I see you've had some help. But it won't be enough dear son." Damien snarled. 

Severus smiled and evil sadistic smile. The wind began blowing so hard it was uprooting trees and shrubs all around the manor. Hermione was terrified but kept her eyes trained on Severus. 

Damien lunged. Severus leapt into the air, flipped over his father and brought his sword down. The blade hit its mark. Damien cried out and fell to his knees. He reached up to his shoulder. He stared at his hand. Blood. His blood. 

"AAHH!" Damien screamed and charged at Severus. 

Severus dropped his sword, twisted away from his father's blade, grabbed the older wizard by the shoulders, and flipped. Damien flew through the air and landed with a sickening THUD ten feet away. Severus picked up his sword once more and stalked his father. 

"This is for the torture you subjected me to!" Severus screamed as he kicked Damien in the ribs. 

"For taking away my childhood!" a punch to the face. 

"For the beatings!" the sword stabbed Damien's shoulder. 

"FOR KILLING MOTHER!" another stab in Damien's other shoulder. 

"FOR TRYING TO KILL HERMIONE!" a hard slash up Damien's chest. 

Damien lay on the ground, bleeding, broken, gasping for air. The skies opened up even more. As if they were reaching some form of climax in a symphony. Severus stood over his dying father. All fear he had ever held for the man before him was gone, never to return. 

"This ends. The son kills the father. Time to pay for your crimes. All the innocents you hurt, raped and murdered." Severus said as he grabbed a handful of Damien's hair. 

In a flash of blinding light and deafening wind and thunder, Severus served the retribution Damien deserved. When Hermione was able to see once more she stared in shock at what she saw. Severus, standing still as a statue of black marble, bloody sword in one hand and…Damien's head…in the other. 

Slowly Severus turned and stared at Hermione. He dropped the head of his father and headed toward her. Hermione followed suit. They met and just stared at one another. Then simultaneously he dropped the sword, she dropped the wands, and they launched themselves into each other's arms, their lips meeting in a breath stealing, earth shattering, soul melting kiss. 

"Oh Severus. I was so afraid. Afraid of loosing you forever." Hermione sobbed. 

"Sshh. I know love. Everything is fine. I'm finally free of my father. And I have avenged my mother. Now we are truly free." Severus whispered. 

"Yes you are my dearest son." a voice said from behind them. 

Severus and Hermione turned and faced the ghost of Serenity. "Moth…mother? But how? How is it you are still here?" Severus stuttered as he and Hermione got to their feet. 

"Your father cast a spell that prevents me from moving into the after life." Serenity answered. 

"No. What must we do to help you?" Severus asked. 

"His wand. Destroy it. Only then will I find peace." she answered. 

Hermione ran and grabbed Damien's wand and handed it to Severus. Severus placed the wand on the ground and raised his sword high above his head. In one clean swoop, the blade cut through the wand, severing it in two. He then took his own wand and burned the remains of the wand. 

"Thank you Severus. I'm now free. Always remember, I love you. Take care of one another." Serenity whispered as she faded from sight. 

"Severus." Hermione said. 

"Yes?" he asked. 

"Let's go home." she answered. 

Severus smiled, gathered her tightly into his embrace and apparated them back to Hogwarts just as Apollo began riding his fiery chariot across the ocean blue sky, beginning a new day and new life for them both. 

T.B.C


	16. Chapter 15 Celebration

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 15- Celebration  
**

Harry and Draco were pacing Albus's office. They didn't even notice how close they had gotten to each other. That was until…BAM! 

"OW!" Draco cried. 

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Harry yelled. 

Everyone in the office began laughing. Even Harry and Draco joined in. The suffocating tension was eased somewhat. Harry and Draco sank into the only available arm chairs in the room. 

"Where are they? They should have either been back or at least sent word." Sirius asked. 

"I say we give them another ten minutes then we go after them." Remus suggested. 

Everyone nodded. Five minutes later the door opened and in walked Hermione and Severus. Everyone jumped up and began asking questions all at once. 

"Everyone sit down and I'll explain." Severus said. 

Everyone hurried to their seats as Severus conjured a chair, sat down and pulled Hermione onto his lap. 

"Okay. The night before I headed to face my father I had a visit. It turns out that Hermione made a little prayer to my favorite god and goddess and they decided to make an appearance. They were Ares, Athena and Hestia. They each gave me and Hermione gifts. 

"Ares gave me the gift of all the warriors that came before me. All the skills, courage and what not. Athena gave me the wisdom to defeat my father and to become the man I'm supposed to be. Hestia gave me and Hermione the gift of a home of light, love and happiness. Along with the family I had always wanted. 

"Next thing I knew three more deities appeared. It was Apollo, Aphrodite and Nemesis. They too had gifts to give. Apollo gave to us a life and home filled with music and poetry. He also granted us the ability to feel when the other was in danger or hurt. He then granted me the gift to heal. Aphrodite granted us undying love and passion for the remainder of this life and all lives after. Finally was Nemesis. The Goddess I have always feared. She granted me the gift to be judge, jury and executioner for my father." Severus explained. 

"How is that even possible? I mean, the Olympians very rarely show themselves to mortals." Hermione asked. 

Before Severus could even speak, Apollo and Ares appeared before them. Severus and Hermione both dropped to their knees before them. Everyone else just stared in shock at two of the Olympians standing before them. 

"Rise Severus and Hermione." Ares said. 

"We are here to answer you question Hermione. Severus still follows the old ways and worships us on Olympus. Because of his devotion we granted him those gifts. As you noticed, some of those gifts included you." Apollo said. 

"But why me?" Hermione asked. 

"Because of you family. Both you mother and father's families paid homage to us because of the fact that your mother and your father were Wiccan witches. You seemed surprised. Did you not know your father was a Wiccan witch as well?" Ares answered. 

"No I didn't." Hermione said in surprise. 

"Yes. Your parents' families have always held my favor ever since ancient times. Have you ever wondered where the skills and thirst for fighting comes from?" Ares asked. 

"I've often wondered about that. My parents wouldn't really talk about with me. It was almost as if they were afraid to." Hermione answered. 

"That's because they were. If Voldemort had ever found out, he would have done everything and anything to harm you. He spent so many years trying to gain our favor and never has." Apollo replied. 

"And they died before they got the chance to tell me. If they had your favor how could you let them die at the hands of Voldemort!" Hermione cried. 

"That's a fair question. I didn't want them to die. It was the Fates that stated that they and your brother had to die. I fought. And fought hard for their lives. The Fates explained that if they didn't die then you and Severus would not have gotten together, Damien and Voldemort would still be alive and the war would still be continuing. It turned out that their deaths were the center point for everything." Ares answered. 

"And Brianna?" Hermione asked. 

"Brianna was a casualty of war. Those are unavoidable as you know." He answered. 

"So, all of this was kept from Hermione for her protection?" Minerva asked. 

"Yes. But even though it was kept from her, we on Olympus watched over her. When she was born we were all present. Of course her families' favorite was Ares." Apollo answered. 

"So now what happens to them?" Harry asked. 

"That is up to them. We also have been sent with one more gift for you both. You two are able to come to Olympus whenever you wish and Hades has granted to you access to the Elysian Fields to visit your mother Severus and your family Hermione." Apollo answered. 

"You mean it!" Hermione squealed. 

"Yes." Ares answered. 

Hermione jumped to her feet and hugged both gods. Ares and Apollo returned the hug. Severus smiled as he watched his fiancée. 

"It's time we return. Remember, anytime you two wish to visit us, just rub the stone on these necklaces and think of Olympus and it will take you there. Same thing for going to the Elysian Fields." Apollo said as he handed Hermione and Severus each a necklace with a sapphire blue stone on a silver and gold setting. 

Severus took the silver one and Hermione took the gold one. Apollo and Ares smiled, bowed to them then vanished. Everyone sat down and began talking once more. After an hour of Severus explaining how he beat his father and arranging a time for them to meet to begin planning the wedding, Severus and Hermione headed for his chambers to go to bed. 

The next morning Severus and Hermione met up in Albus's office to begin planning their wedding. Severus and Hermione decided to combine a traditional wedding with an Ancient Greek twist. 

"Where is the wedding taking place?" Minerva asked. 

"I will have an answer for you this evening. As a matter of fact, I need to go take care of that now. Excuse me." Severus answered as he kissed Hermione and left the office. 

"So, you will be using the ancient Greek tradition of the chariot that will take you from your home to Severus's?" Albus asked. 

"Yes. Only in this case, the chariot will take me from the hotel we will use for our honeymoon to the place the ceremony will be preformed." Hermione answered. 

For most of the day Hermione and Minerva planned the wedding. The date was set for July 15th. That way they would have time for a honeymoon before the students returned. It was nearly dinner before Severus returned. 

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked. 

"Taking care of the location. Here it is." Severus answered as he handed Hermione a piece of paper. 

She read it, gasped and stared wide eyes at him for a moment before jumping into his arms, kissing him then shrieking in glee. 

"Oh Severus! Thank you! Thank you! It will be perfect!" she shrieked. 

"What's all the noise?" Draco asked as he and Hannah walked up. 

"Severus has just reserved the Notre Dame cathedral for our wedding!" Hermione answered happily. 

"Wow! That's great!" Hannah cried as she hugged Hermione. 

"How did you manage that?" Draco asked. 

"I know the head priest. He owed me a favor. Besides, he knows how to do an ancient Greek wedding inside a Roman Catholic Church. I told him Albus was performing the ceremony and he offered to come and teach Albus everything he will need for the ceremony." Severus answered. 

At dinner everyone was thrilled for the happy couple. After dinner Hermione and Severus had one last stop to make before turning in for the night. They finished their dinner and dessert then hurried to the gates and apparated away. 

"Hermione! Severus! How are you? Please, come in. Arthur! We have company!" Molly cried as she led Hermione and Severus into the house. 

"Severus, Hermione, this is a surprise. What can we do for you?" Arthur asked as he entered the living room and sat down. 

"Sit down Arthur. There's something I need to ask you." Hermione said. 

Arthur and Molly both sat down on the love seat. Hermione walked over to them and knelt in front of Arthur and Molly. 

"Arthur, you could never replace my dad, and I could never replace Ginny. But would you honor me by walking me down the aisle when I marry Severus on July 15th?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh yes Hermione. I would be honored to give you away." Arthur said as he tearfully gathered Hermione into a hug. 

Molly was all out crying as she too hugged Hermione first then hugged Severus. Hermione and Severus filled them in one where and what the ceremony was going to be. Molly and Arthur were looking foreword to seeing the day that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger got married. It sounded as if it was going to be something to behold indeed. 

The week leading up to the ceremony Molly, Minerva, Hannah, and even Sybil were busy decorating the enormous cathedral for the ceremony. Severus was with the guys helping in make sure that the path from the hotel to the church would be clear on that night. 

"You know something; I never thought I would see the day when Severus Snape would get married." Sirius said. 

"Hell, I never thought I would ever live to get married myself." Severus added. 

Finally the night before the wedding was upon them. The women locked Hermione away with them while the men did the same with Severus. That night and all through the next day, all the bride and groom could think about was each other. 

T.B.C


	17. Chapter 16 Wedding Bells are Ringing

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Chapter 16- Wedding Bells are Ringing  
**

Hermione had just finished putting the final touches on her make-up when Molly entered the room carrying the veil. 

"Hermione, it's time." Molly said tearfully. 

"Then let's get me to that church." Hermione said tearfully also as she put on her veil. 

Hermione exited the hotel and climbed into the chariot. Severus had somehow managed to get them a police escort from the hotel all the way to the cathedral. It was magical. As Hermione rode down the streets of Paris the people of the city stopped and clapped and cheered for her. In no time it seemed she was at the church. Arthur was waiting for her when they arrived. 

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione. Severus is one lucky man." Arthur said as he kissed her veiled cheek. 

"Thank you Arthur." Hermione said as she hugged him. 

Severus stood ready at the alter in front of Albus; he was ringing his fingers together as he paced. 

"My boy, calm down. There's nothing to be frightened of." Albus said in his joyful way. 

"I know. I can't help it. Something in my gut keeps telling me something is going to happen. I just don't know what it is." Severus said panicking. 

Suddenly the church was filled with music. Severus watched as Molly entered on the arm of Remus, Hannah came in with Draco, Lavender was with Harry, and Tonks entered with Sirius. They each took their place and finally it was Hermione's turn. 

Severus stared as she walked down the aisle on the arm of Arthur. She looked beautiful. Her gown was a pearly white with a long train. The dress was covered in beautiful bead work. Her veil came to the middle of her back and covered her face. Holding the veil in place was a crown of olive branches, the same as Severus wore atop his head. 

Arthur happily handed Hermione over to Severus. Severus took the front of the veil and lifted it over her head. They smiled at one another as they turned and faced Albus. 

"We are here to bring together these two in a union of marriage. These two have shown their love for each other and the gods and goddesses above in Olympus have seen fit to bring them together and give their blessing." Albus said. 

In the congregation the Olympians all smiled and nodded. They had all came down to earth for the union of their two warriors. 

"Before I continue, is there anyone here who thinks these two should not be joined in this blessed union?"Albus asked. 

"I DO!" a male voice yelled. 

Everyone turned and faced the cathedral doors. Standing there was Ron Weasley. Ron ran up the aisle and skidded to a stop before Hermione and Severus. 

"I will not let this bastard marry Hermione! She belongs to me and no one else!" Ron screamed. 

"I demand you leave this place at once!" boomed Ares as he got to his feet. 

"Stay out of this! You stole her from me! She's mine and you took her!" Ron screamed. 

By now, every witch and wizard had their wands drawn and the Olympians were on their feet making their way toward Ron. 

"If you don't leave you will be sorry." Ares threatened. 

Ron made probably the biggest mistake of his life. He took a swing at Ares. Ares dodged the punch and shot an energy bolt from his hand. Ron was thrown about ten feet away, unconscious. 

"Continue Albus." Severus said as everyone returned to their seats and Hermione and Severus faced Albus. 

"As I was saying and since no one here objects to this union, let us proceed. Severus, Hermione please face each other. The couple has decided to use the ancient tradition of wedding bracelets along with wedding rings. Severus." Albus said. 

"Hermione. You are my match in every way. I truly believe it was the gods and goddesses above that brought us together when we need each other the most. Every time I look at you I will remember that they gave me the greatest gift anyone ever could. You." Severus said as he slid the wedding band onto her finger followed by the silver and ruby encrusted bracelet. 

"Hermione." Albus said. 

"Severus, you are my world. Ever since you and I fell in love, not a day goes by that I don't thank the Olympians for bringing us together. I love you more than anything and will love you for the rest of this life and all other lives after." Hermione replied tearfully as she too slid his wedding band onto his finger and attached his matching wedding bracelet to his left wrist. 

"With the exchanging of rings, bracelets and vows and with the approval of the Olympians. I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride Severus." Albus said happily. 

Severus gathered her into his arms and kissed her. Everyone clapped and cheered. The Olympians used their powers to cause a shower of white flower petals to rain upon the happy couple. Severus and Hermione walked hand-in-hand down the aisle and climbed back into the chariot that would take them to the hotel. 

They arrived at the hotel and entered the largest ballroom there. They walked in amongst a thunderous roar of applause. They made their way to the head table that was set up for the bride, groom and bridal and groom's parties. The only ones missing were Harry, Draco and Arthur. Hannah told them that they had taken Ron to a secure room at the ministry where he would be questioned later. 

The reception was spectacular. The cutting of the cake was first, followed by the tossing of Hermione's bouquet which was caught by Hannah and the tossing of the garter which was caught by Draco. As they were at the table eating Hermione let out a belch that caused everyone to start laughing. 

"What?" Hermione asked. 

"You don't remember what happened during Founder's Week?" Harry asked. 

"Oh no." Hermione moaned. 

*Begin Flashback* 

_It was the last day of Founder's Week. Everyone was in the Great Hall for lunch. Fred and George suddenly came up with a stroke of genius.  
_

"_Attention everyone! My brother and I have just come up with a brilliant idea." __Fred said.  
_

"_A belching contest. Winner gets a gift certificate to our shops in either Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade." __George added.  
__  
_

"_I'm in." __stated Sirius and Remus.  
_

"_Count me in." __Harry said.  
__  
_

"_Me too." __Draco replied.  
__  
_

"_What the hell, I'm in too." __Severus said.  
__  
_

"_Don't forget about me boys." __Hermione said.  
__  
_

_Everyone gathered around a table designated for the contest. A bottle of butterbeer appeared for each of the contestants. Everyone drank their butterbeers. Albus, Godric and Salazar were the judges.  
__  
_

"_I'll go first." __Fred said._

_Fred let out his belch. The judges gave him a total of 15. Next was George who gat a 17. Next was Remus. Remus received a 20. Sirius too received a 20. Harry had his go and got a 25. Draco was next and his score was 30. Severus went. His belch earned him a score of 40. Finally it was Hermione's turn.___

"_Can I have another butterbeer? Thanks." __Hermione downed her second butterbeer and placed the empty bottle in front of her.__ "Watch the bottle boys and see how it's done." she said._

_Hermione let out the loudest belch. It was so loud it caused the empty bottle to rattle and fall over.  
__  
_

"_It's unanimous. With a score of 100, our winner is Hermione Granger!" __Salazar announced.  
__  
_

"_RIGGED! IT'S RIGGED DAMNIT! NO ONE CAN BELCH THAT LOUD BY THEMSELVES!" __Sirius yelled._

_Everyone was laughing at how Sirius was acting and about that fact that he had been beaten by a little slip of a girl like Hermione.  
__  
_

*End Flashback* 

"I still think you somehow rigged that contest." Sirius said. 

"That's what you get when all but one of your cousins are boys Sirius. Plus my best friends were Harry, Draco and Ron. Of course I picked up a few things. How could I not?" Hermione said with a smile. 

The reception ran clear until three in the morning. Finally Hermione and Severus were able to sneak away to their honeymoon suite. After Severus unlocked the door, he swept his bride into his arms and carried her over the thresh hold and kicked the door closed.  
Severus made his way to the foot of the bed and placed Hermione back on her feet. 

"Thank you." she whispered. 

"For what?" he asked. 

"For making our wedding perfect. I wouldn't change a thing. Well, except Ron crashing. How did he get out of Azkaban anyway?" she answered. 

"I don't know and I don't care." he said as he leaned down and kissed her. 

Severus pulled out his wand and their wedding close were stripped from them and placed neatly in the closet. Severus pushed Hermione gently on the bed. Never breaking the kiss they crawled their way up the bed. Finally they broke the kiss. 

"I love you Mrs. Snape." he whispered. 

"And I love you Mr. Snape." she whispered back. 

Severus began kissing down her neck. Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair, arching her back into his body. Severus's hands slid down her body. In no time they reached the junction between her legs. 

"Severus." she gasped as he began playing with the curls there. 

Severus took one of her nipples into his mouth as he slid first one finger then two deep inside her. Hermione moaned and rocked her hips against his hand. His fingers quickly began to pump in and out of her. He switched breasts and took the other nipple into his mouth. 

Hermione reached down and took his hard member in her hand and began to pump it in rhythm with his fingers. Both were on fire with love and lust. Neither could wait. Severus removed his fingers only to replace them with his dick. 

"Severus!" 

"Hermione!" 

They stayed still as their lips met once more. Slowly they began to move as one. Their movements were in complete sync with each other. Both need fulfillment. Fulfillment they could only find with each other. 

"More. Oh Severus more. Please." 

"As my dear wife wishes." 

Severus rolled them over so that she was no on top. Hermione braced her hands on his chest and began moving faster and harder. Severus reached between them and began to finger her slick clit. This caused as shudder to shot through his young wife. 

"Oh Severus." 

"Yes. That's it Hermione. Oh you're so good." 

Severus began thrusting harder and deeper inside her. Hermione arched her back, pressing herself harder against him. Hermione rolled them over once more. Severus grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders.

SEVERUS!" she cried as he was able to penetrate even deeper than before. 

"Oh gods Hermione. You're so tight. I…love…you." Severus growled. 

He was now thrusting even harder and deeper than ever. With in seconds both hit their climaxes. 

"SEVERUS!" 

"HERMIONE! OH GODS HERMIONE!" 

Severus collapsed on top of her, both gasping for air. After a few minutes they were able to move. Severus did a quick cleansing charm, pulled the covers over them and they fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Hermione awoke to find an owl waiting for them. It was from Harry. 

"What does it say?" Severus asked. 

_Dear Hermione and Severus,  
_

_This is what we found out after we questioned Ron last night. It turns out that Ron had two Animangus forms. One we knew about, the bear. The other we didn't know about was the weasel. Apparently he turned into a weasel when he was brought food and got away.  
_

_He saw the wedding announcement in the Daily Prophet and immediately rushed to Paris. He somehow believes that you belong to him Hermione and that Severus has bewitched you. The Ministry has decided to keep him locked up in the psychiatric ward at St. Mungo's for the rest of his life.  
_

_He will be strapped to a bed and given his food and things through potions. Charms will be used to take care of other…needs. Just thought you two would like to know that Ronald Weasley is no longer a threat to you. Enjoy your honeymoon and hope to see you soon._

_Love,  
_

_Harry__  
_

"Looks like everything is how it should be now." Hermione said happily. 

"Yes. Things are finally going our way my dear." Severus said. 

He captured her lips once more and they fell back onto the bed. 

T.B.C


	18. Epilogue

**Misjudged**

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own. This is a non profit story. It's only for fun. 

**Summary: **Everything starts the last week of Hermione's 7th year. Both she and Snape find out that they have both misjudged each other. As the war draws to a close will romance blossom? Or will their pasts interfere? R/R 

**Epilogue  
**

Severus was pacing outside in his sitting room. Hermione had gone into labor early that morning. It was now going on six that night. Poppy and Minerva were in there. Severus had canceled all classes and was waiting along with Albus, Harry, Sirius and Remus. 

"Severus, calm down. Everything will be fine." Sirius said. 

"I don't think so. I can feel that something is wrong Sirius. I don't know what it is, but something is wrong." Severus answered worriedly. 

Just then Poppy exited the room. She wore a saddened expression. 

"Severus, Hermione's dying. The baby will be fine, but I doubt Hermione will last much longer after the birth." Poppy said sadly. 

"Let me see her Poppy. Please." Severus pleaded. 

"I don't think that would be wise Severus. Hermione has lost so much blood." Poppy said. 

"Don't you remember what I told you after I killed my father and explained about the gifts that I was given by the gods and goddess?" Severus asked. 

"A little. What's that got to do with anything?" Poppy answered confused. 

"Apollo gave me the gift of healing. I can heal her Poppy. Let me be with my wife." Severus answered sternly. 

"That's right. Come in." Poppy said he voice filled with hope. 

Severus followed Poppy into the room. Hermione lay on the bed, sweating profusely, and pale as a ghost. Severus rushed to her side and took her hand in his. 

"I'm here Hermione." he whispered. 

"Sev…Severus. I'm going…to…die. Aren't…I?" she stuttered. 

"No. Once the baby is born I can heal you. Remember what Apollo gave me?" he answered gently. 

"Hermione, I need you to push. Ready? One. Two. Three. And push." Poppy instructed. 

Hermione clutched Severus's hand and pushed as hard as she could. She was trying her hardest not to cry out from the pain. 

"That's it baby. You're doing fine." Severus whispered as he kissed her forehead. 

"I can see the head!" Minerva exclaimed. 

"Okay and rest. Deep breaths dear. One maybe two more pushes and it will be over." Poppy said gently. 

"Severus…I love you." Hermione said softly. 

"I love you too. Everything's going to be fine." Severus said as he held her tightly. 

"Okay. One. Two. Three. Push!" Poppy said. 

"AAHH!" Hermione cried as she pushed with all her might. 

"There's the shoulders! Keep going Hermione! The baby's almost out!" Minerva cried as she and Poppy took hold of the baby's head and shoulders. 

"ARGH!" Hermione screamed as she gave one last push. 

"WWWWAAAAHHHH!" the baby screamed. 

"You have a son!" Minerva said tearfully as she took the baby over to a nearby table to clean him off. 

"Severus, now! Her vitals are dropping quickly!" Poppy cried. 

Severus placed both his hands over his wife. A golden glow surrounded Hermione's body. Poppy watched as Hermione's vitals began to go back up to normal. Five minutes later, Hermione was completely healed and sleeping peacefully. 

"She's fine Severus. She just needs her rest." Poppy said. 

"What happened? Why was her labor so difficult?" Severus asked as he fed his newborn son. 

"It seems that after that fight she had with Damien, there was so much damage that it made it so difficult for her during her labor. But when I checked her just now, all traces of that scaring were gone. I guess your healing powers are stronger than you thought." Poppy answered. 

The next day Hermione awoke to find Severus holding their sleeping son. 

"Good morning." she said. 

"Good morning yourself. Would you like to hold him?" Severus asked as he moved to sit beside her. 

Hermione happily took their son into her arms. She smiled as she stared at their beautiful son. He had a head full of soft, straight black hair like his father, but his mother's facial features. 

"What's his name?" Hermione asked. 

"I was thinking of Ares. Ares Brendon Snape." Severus answered. 

"I love it. After all, Ares is my favorite god and Brendon would have been so happy to become an uncle." Hermione said. 

Severus leaned over and kissed Hermione, then kissed little Ares. 

*12 Years Later* 

"When I call your name, step foreword, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Adams, Melanie." Professor Harry Potter called out. 

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat cried. 

Hermione and Severus sat up at the staff table. Albus and Minerva had both passed away within six month of each other about ten years ago. Severus was now Headmaster and Hermione was Deputy Headmistress and the Medi-witch. They waited patiently for their son to be sorted. 

"Snape, Ares." Harry said. 

Ares looked just like both his parents. He had Hermione's facial features, but his father's eyes and hair. He also had their love of reading, learning and potions, as well as their tempers. Ares sat on the stool and waited for the hat to place him. 

"My, my, you are an interesting one. The blood of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, as well as the blood of many generations of Wiccan witches. Where shall I put you?" the hat said. 

"I will settle for either Gryffindor or Slytherin." Ares answered. 

"Very well. SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled. 

Severus and Hermione both applauded as they watched Ares hop off the stool and walk over to the Slytherin table. 

"To think, everything began right here at Hogwarts." Hermione whispered. 

"Yes. That and a little case of misjudgment." Severus whispered back with a smile. 

**THE END **


End file.
